


Trust

by mickmarstookmyheart



Series: Trust [1]
Category: Guns N' Roses, Mötley Crüe, The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: 80's Music, 80's rock, Domestic Violence, F/M, Girls Girls Girls Tour, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Rock and Roll, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickmarstookmyheart/pseuds/mickmarstookmyheart
Summary: You and Mick have been together since Doc hired you as an assistant. 2 years passed and currently you were on tour where Mick had some problem with a groupie.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Reader, Nikki Sixx/Vanity, Tommy Lee (Mötley Crüe)/Heather Locklear, Vince Neil/Sharise Ruddell
Series: Trust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Reader!!
> 
> There is one thing I would like to tell or rather warn you. This story is about domestic violence. If you have ever been through this, please don’t read this serial. It will be heartbreaking and you get pissed off easily. This story is also about family who stands behind you and helps you in everything you need.

Mötley Crüe has ready given a thousand shows since the start of the tour. They always had a good time playing on stage, though even better behind backstage. Drugs, alcohol, and groupies. However Mick was never the type of person who cheated on his girlfriend or did any drugs. Sometimes when his back was messing with him, he drank a bit more alcohol than he did generally. You just hung up a phone call to arrange with the press to give some interviews. You knew they hated it, but need some more promotion, and since Doc told you you just did your job. You were walking down the hallway to tell this good news to them.

“Vinnie, what do you think about this one?” Nikki was eyeing one of the groupies.

“She is not an object, bass player.” Mick murmured, not liking the way they were treating other girls. They were groupies but they were human after all.

“What is it, old man?” Vince was grinning while a blond chick sat in his lap.

“Don’t you want a girl to yourself?”

“I have (Y/N), remember?” Mick glared at him and turned his look away when a girl stood in front of him.

“But she is not here, is she?” The girl asked sitting beside him, whispering in his ear.

“She is. Just working.”

“Is she doesn’t know about this…” She started to massage Mick’s thighs. “Then it won’t hurt her, right?!”

“Get off.” Mick huffed and stood up, heading towards the door. The chick blocked his way and put her hands on his shoulders.

“Are you deaf?” Mick snapped.

“Hey, why don’t you leave him alone? There are enough places for all of you, girls.” Vince tried to help Mick getaway.

“I will get you whether you like it or not.” The groupie cupped Mick’s face and kissed him on the lips. Just at the same moment you opened the door and watched the whole scene. The girl turned to see you and smiled from the victory.

“You bitch.” Mick cursed and realized you were standing in the door. “(Y/N), it’s not what it looks like. I promise.” “I hope it worth it.” You said walking away from the room. Mick was trying to catch up but you were too fast. “(Y/N), stop! Let me explain, please.”

“There is nothing to be explained. I saw what I saw, Mick.” You spit. “Tell Doc, I quit.” You felt tears running down your cheeks as you were now running. Mick just stood there, not knowing what he could do. He felt his heart breaking from not seeing you again.

“What did she say, Mick?” Tommy asked him, fearing what happened.

“She is gone.”

Four years later

“Stop collecting necessary things in the basket, little miss!” You scolded your daughter while doing the shopping. She just giggled watching you. You huffed putting back one of the chocolates when you noticed she ran away. Damn, this child. You started to search for her when you noticed her nagging a guy in one of the alleys.

“I’m so sorry if she bothered you, sir.” You said glaring down at your child. “Zoe Alice Smith, how many times do I have to say that no running away in the shop?” You bent down and looked at her with a strict look. “I’m sorry, mummy. I just saw this man whose face is on the living rooms’ wall.” She said while you picking her up. You gulped and finally took a look at the man.

“(Y/N)?” Mick asked happily. He was glad to see you which you couldn’t say about yourself.

“Hey, Mick.” You mumbled. “Zoe, go find granny alright?” She nodded and after you put her down she ran away hopefully to her grandma.

“You are a mom, now.” Mick was surprised seeing you with a child. He hoped you two would have one, one day.

“Yeah, I’m a mommy.” You smiled seeing her with your mother-in-law safe and sound. “So, what are you doing here?” You asked him crossing your arms in front of your chest. Then you saw Mick with that chick, you promised yourself that you won’t ever meet him again. You moved out of your shared apartment and even from the state. You found yourself a job where you met your husband and later you had Zoe. You were not that angry at him now, just disappointed.

“Just grabbing some food for the night. You know, those bastards still can’t do it for themselves.” He joked making you smile. You really missed Vince and the Terror Twins. They always managed to lighten up your day even if you were completely desperate.

“I can imagine. Sorry again if she nagged you.”

“No need to apologize.” He smiled.

“So, I think I should go. She must be troubling again. Bye.” You waved but Mick grabbed your wrist.

“Can we meet sometime?” He asked still holding your hand. You sighed knowing he wouldn’t let you go until you say something.

“Mick, I have Zoe and my husband. I barely have time for myself. I have work to do at home. I just can’t.” You didn’t want to mess up with your boyfriend. He was quite a jealous type so if he would see you with Mick, even if it was just only would be a talk. Well, he would be angry.

“Please, just talk.” He was now literally begging you.

“Damn it. Alright.” You gave up and pulled back your hand from his light grip. “Here is my number.” You said while taking one of your company’s business card.

“Look at you. You had your own company. I’m impressed.” Mick was gazing at the card you gave him. “Then see you soon.”

“Sure.” You murmured and headed back to your daughter. You wanted to meet him, tho you were quite afraid about your husband, John’s reaction to the meeting. Well, why should he know about it?

When you arrived home, you put all the groceries you bought. Zoe was sitting on the counter helping you handing the goods. She was holding two oranges in front of her eyes and she had a banana in her mouth. You giggled taking two apples as she did with the oranges. When she saw you, she giggled and started to throw some nuts from the basket beside her.

“This means war, little miss.” You said with a threatening voice. You took one of the cutting boards as a shield and a kitchen spoon like a sword and poked gently her belly. She dramatically laid back on the counter giggling.

“I’m dead, oh my.” You adored your little drama queen. She was giggling more when she saw his dad with a white towel in his hand.

“I surrender. I came to offer peace. No more harm.” He was yelling loudly. “We won’t accept it!” You yelled back giving your Zoe a spoon to “defend” herself from the fight.

“Oh, really? In this case, I think I will have to beat you.” He rolled up his sleeve and knotted the towel on his head if he was a ninja. He started to run towards you and picked up both Zoe and you heading to the couch. You all were happy.

Mick was laying on his couch drinking a beer. He was watching the TV and was thinking about you. The days you two were happy together, the hotels and all the new countries you discovered during the tours. And then his mind was on the moment you disappeared from his sight on the day you split. He cursed himself since then. Tommy and Vince were asking him constantly if they could help to explain to you the things which truly happened, but he said no. He knew that you were too stubborn to even listen to them. The tour continued as the parties. Mick barely attended one or two, he usually just stayed in his hotel room. He laid with some groupies, after all, he was a man and he had needs, but he was so drunk he didn’t remember them. He was gazing at the phone on the table beside him and decided to call you. At first, he was hesitating not wanting to bother you and your family but then he changed his mind and dialed the number you gave him.

“Is this (Y/N)?” Mick asked on the phone.

“No, it’s her husband. Who is this exactly?” John was frustrated. Why a guy was calling his wife? He didn’t like it.

“It’s… I’m one of her colleagues. I’m Mick M.. Mick Lee.” He facepalmed not believing he said Lee was his surname. Mick wasn’t sure if he should tell the truth so he lied. “Can you please hand her? There are a few things which we have to discuss the project..we are doing.” Mick hoped the man on the other side of the phone would believe him. John narrowed his eyes then he called for you.

“Some Mick Lee is looking for you. He said it’s about your project.” You tried your best not to laugh at the name.

“Thanks. Can you please go and watch over Zoe? She has some drawing problems.” You hoped he will be truly dealing with her and not paying on the conversation you will have.

“Of course. Love you.” He said placing a kiss on your forehead. Mick just rolled his eyes and sighed. After John got out of sight, you smiled.

“Hello, Mick Lee.” You giggled.

“Hi, (Y/N).” He smiled hearing your voice.

“So why did you call?”

“To discuss where we will meet. You didn’t forget it, did you?”

“No, just teasing. So there is a café in the building I have the center of my company. We could meet there if it’s good.”

“It’s perfect. And how are you?” Mick hoped you would at least talk a bit.

“Good. But I have to go. See you tomorrow.” You hung up the phone and laid on the wall with your back. You closed your eyes and was thinking about what you will say to your husband. John was a good guy and you loved him with your whole heart but he could be quite overbearing sometimes.

The next day

You told John that you would have an urgent conference meeting and that you wouldn’t be at home. He believed it since you were the CEO so it was almost a weekly routine. When you parked your car you said hello to the guard. From the outside, you could see Mick sitting in one of the booths. You entered the café and made your way to him. There was hardly anyone in the facility so no fangirls could ruin this meeting.

“Good morning, Mick. Sorry for being late, I had to drop Zoe to her grandma.” You apologized. Mick stood up and helped you take off your coat.

“No problem. So how are you.” He asked before the waiter approached your table.

“Good morning, Mrs. Smith and Sir.”

“Hello, Richard.” You looked up at him and was smiling on his face he made at Mick. “I would like the usual, please.”

“Sure, miss. And you, sir?” He asked Mick.

“Black coffee. No sugar, no milk. Thanks.” After Richard left Mick looked puzzled. “Why is he was looking at me like that?” He asked you.

“Cause he likes rock music so I assume you looked familiar to him.” Mick hummed playing with his sunglasses on the table. “And I think he isn’t used to seeing me with a company or other else than John.”

“Your husband, I guess?”

“Yes.” You answered not understanding why he was so concerned about him. You were supposed to stay single after you two broke up or what?

“Sounded like a cool guy.” You raised one of your eyebrows. “Anyway, thank you for lying to him. He would be more suspicious now if you had told him the truth.”

“So he knows you worked with us?”

“I had to tell him.” You looked at him thinking back to those days. You missed the constant travels and concerts. “Cause he is a fan of you. He likes Mötley Crüe to the moon and back.” Mick raised on his eyebrows and snickered.

“Well, that’s awkward,” Mick said.

“Don’t make it even worse, please. I’m aware of it.” You hid your face in your palms. You liked the way he made you laugh and being yourself. Whenever you were hanging out with John you had to be the strict and boss woman he fell in love with. He rarely saw your real side. The goofy and rocker self. Yesterday was one of the days you showed it to him. Richard broke the silence by handing out the coffees you ordered. He still had his on Mick.

“I’m sorry, sir but you are not…?” He asked rubbing the back of his head.

“Richard!” You snapped.

“It’s okay, (Y/N). Well, I am.”

“What, boss lady? He is Mick freaking Mars! You didn’t him?” He was fangirling, well rather fanboying.

“I’m aware of who I’m talking to, you know.”

“Can you please sign it, please?” Richard was holding his hat and Mick signed it happily. So much for no fangirl bothering us.

“Okay, Richard. Now you can fuck off. Thank you.”

“Sure, miss. And thank you, Mr. Mars.” You were glaring at Mick who was still smiling.

“What? He is a fan.” He asked. You weren’t angry because Richard asked for an autograph, but the fact he might tell about Mick to John. And you didn’t want that.

“By the way, you already know almost everything about me. Now, I would like to about you.” You took a sip from your cappuccino and were looking at Mick curiously.

“I would like to ask first.” You sighed knowing he would somehow change the topic.

“What?”

“Why Zoe told in the shop that I’m on the wall?”

“I have already told you that. John is also a Crüehead.”

“So I guess he attends concerts, too? With you?”

“He indeed attends. But not with me. I…I haven’t been able to go to a concert since…since we broke up.” You took the cup down on the table and felt your face burn. “After every concert when he talks about you and the guys, my heart just breaks, you know. I desperately wanted to be there with him, since your music was truly amazing. But I couldn’t see you, the way those chicks looking at you from the crowd during the concerts after what happened. After what you did with one of them.” You snapped, you felt the anger took over.

“What I did? You still don’t know what happened right? Why would you know.” He said loudly.

“Why, what happened?”

“That chick kissed me yes. But I had already refused her many times before telling her that I had you. Even Vince tried to help me but that bitch kissed. And you opened the door and then you already know what happened after.” You were looking down feeling ashamed. “That’s what I wanted to explain but you didn’t even listen.” Your hands were shaking and felt guilty. If you had listened to Mick, you would have been still together. Maybe have Zoe with him. It was your dream, but you had to face the truth.

“I’m sorry, Mick. I truly do. It was just so obvious to me. I couldn’t imagine other reasonable reasons for you kissing that chick.”

“Well, we can’t change the past.” He leaned closer and put his hand on yours on the table. “But we still figure it out, now. Together.” Your heart skipped a beat feeling his touch.

“Do you have any ideas about what you are asking?” You snapped feeling the tears in your eyes. “You ask me to leave my husband, my daughter, my family. I just-just can’t.” You stood up and left the table. Mick didn’t make the same mistake he did years ago. He didn’t follow you then and maybe if he had been more persistent then he would have you now.

“I know all of that. I’m aware it’s a lot to ask.” You were shaking from the thing happening around you and from the cold. You were standing next to your car.

“You are talking about him, your husband if you wouldn’t like him. For the fuck’s sake, I’m sure you don’t love him. I can see it.”

“Don’t fucking tell me who I love and not. You don’t know anything about my present self. I’m a mother and I can’t tear apart my family. I can’t ruin her life. And I do like John. I also can’t leave my job. I struggled a lot to get there where I am now.” You sniffed. Mick stood closer.

“Shh. It’s okay. Just calm down. I don’t like seeing you cry.” He said before cupping your face and kissing you. You gasped and didn’t kiss him back at first. When you kissed him back later, he hummed surprising that you kissed him back. You almost melted in his hug. You were still in love with him, even if you didn’t want to admit it.

“(Y/N)?” You heard your husband. The blood froze in your veins. You glanced at him and you could see him holding a bouquet of roses in front of you. Shit.


	2. Living in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John was pretty pissed off. You had a big fight at home.

“Look, John, I’m so sorry.” You cried and followed John.

“In the car, now!” He yelled. You bit down your lip knowing what will happen. If he was jealous, he was really jealous. Mick grabbed your wrist.

“Just let me go, please.”

“He is out of his mind. He will hurt you. Can’t you see it?” He literally screamed in your face.

“Please, Mick. I will be okay, I promise. Just go home and relax, alright?”

“(Y/N)!” Your husband was furious as hell. He was shouting from the window of the car from the driver’s seat. You bowed your head and prepared yourself. This will be a pretty good evening.

∆

“John, please not in front of her.” You asked your husband who was ranting and throwing things at you. Zoe was crying on the couch but you didn’t dare to approach her.

“Why? Cause she will realize she had a bitch mother?”

“Please wait until I put her to bed.” To your surprise, he sightly nodded and sat down on the couch beside her daughter. You picked Zoe up and rushed to her room crying. You hold your daughter for dear life and didn’t let her go until she drifted away. You were sitting on the floor with her in your arms.

“Mommy, why is daddy so angry?” She asked wiping away your tears. You closed your eyes and felt her little chubby hand running on your face.

“I did something wrong. That’s why he is angry.” You mumbled.

“But I drew on one of his papers and he wasn’t that angry.” She said while hugging you.

“I know, baby girl. I just did something worse, something I shouldn’t have.” You sniffed smelling her scent. She gave you the strength to deal with John. “Now, I have to talk to daddy. Go to sleep and then we will give you a goodnight kiss, okay?” You placed a kiss on her cheek and put her in her bed.

“I love you, mommy.” She mumbled before snuggling to her toy.

“I love you, too.” You said closing the door behind yourself. You walked to the living room where John was still sitting on the couch. You cautiously sat down beside him and put your hand on his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry. It was a big mistake. And I…I don’t know what happened. I love you the most, John. You and Zoe are my everything.” You apologized. He turned to you and slapped you in the face. You felt your mouth bleeding but didn’t say a word. You gulped and was already planning. You will not bear this anymore.

“I’m glad. Now that you understand my view go to the bed. Please.” He placed his fingers under your chin making you look into his eyes. He leaned closer and pecked your lips. “Clean yourself up. You look like a mess.” You nodded and went to the bathroom. You put a wet towel on the corner of your mouth and cleaned all the blood. You will have a bruise on your cheeks but you didn’t care. You just had to wait.

That night, you got laid with John, he showed you how much he worth and that he is better than men. When you heard him snoring you got out of bed and headed to your daughter’s room.

“Honey, please wake up.” You whispered to her while caressing her cheeks. She opened her eyes and flinched.

“Mommy, is it already morning?”

“Shhh, darling. Just stay quiet okay? We are going to visit some friends. New funny friends. You will like them.”

“Okay, mommy.” She closed back her eyes while you picked her up and went to the hall to took on your clothes. You quietly opened the door and closed it after yourself. You felt a stone to fall from your heart when you closed it. You put Zoe in her seat and when you fasten her seatbelts you heard the door crack.

“(Y/N), what are you doing? You can’t go away with Zoe. You two belong to me.” He was approaching you, but you quickly got in the car and closed it from inside so he couldn’t open it. He was knocking on the window hard waking Zoe up. You started the engine and set off with screeching tires.

“Mommy, was daddy still angry?” She asked sleepily.

“No, darling. He was just tired, you know. He couldn’t sleep. Just go back to sleep, honey.”

“Alright, mommy.” When you heard her snoring you let out a long breath. You couldn’t believe John slapped you. He had never done it before, but deep inside you felt he was gonna do it. You gripped the wheels tightly and was hoping they still lived in that house. After an hour driving, you took Zoe from the seat and knocked on the door. Then you rang the bell until the door was opened. You were still in shock and you feared your husband followed you.

“(Y/N)? What the hell?” Vinnie opened the door rubbing his eyes.

∆

“So that freak slapped you?” Vince asked walking around in the living room. “I’m gonna kill him.” You smiled being with the guys again. Though you hoped you would meet in other circumstances.

“He did, but it’s not a big deal.” You touched your swollen lip and flinched.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital, it looks pretty bad!?” Nikki asked observing your face.

“No, I’m okay. And sorry for bothering you, but I didn’t know where else to go. My mother-in-law would immediately call him since she hates me so I came here. This is the only location he doesn’t know about.” You were gazing at the floor and you hugged your knees.

“Don’t be. It’s awesome meeting you again. We missed you.” Tommy pulled you in a sideways hug before Mick came back to the living room.

“She is sleeping like the dead.” He declared while bending down to you. “She will be okay, (Y/N). So do you want to talk about it?” You only shook your head and hid your face being your knee and started to cry. You let out everything. All the tears you had been hiding since you met John. You let out all the fear. You knew you were in good hands now.

The next morning when you woke up you felt your head pounding and your eyes hurting. You went into the attaching bathroom and checked yourself. You indeed looked like a mess, you hardly sleep anything during the night. You had dried blood on your lips and you already had a bruise under your eye. Zoe wasn’t in the room so you headed towards the kitchen, you simply had to follow the voice of your daughter. You leaned on the wall and crossed your arms when you got there.

“It’s an airplane, Zoe. Wooosh. See it’s yummy.” Tommy was feeding Zoe who was just looking at him with an odd look.

“Tommy, she is three years old. She can eat alone and she doesn’t fall in airplane mode anymore.” You said before walking to her and hugging her strongly. “Good morning, baby.” You snuggled into her hair and smiled. She was the only person you loved more than anything. You would sacrifice yourself for her without hesitation.

“Good morning, mommy.” She said when you started to tickle her. At least she was happy.

“So what are we doing today, Uncle Mickey?” Zoe asked making you laugh at the name.

“You already started to call them uncle? You learn fast.” You said looking at them.

“She knows what’s up, (Y/N).” Vince took a look at your daughter before eating from the pancake Mick was making.

“We are gonna go to the amusement park and have some fun.” Mick said casually. He placed a plate in front of you and Zoe, too. She was eagerly waiting for it and after a couple of minutes, her mouth was full of pancakes and her face was covered with maple syrup. When Mick said the news she almost spitted out the food.

“Hurray! Amusement park, amusement park!” She was scanting along with Tommy.

“You know, Tommy, you didn’t change a thing.” You said.

“Sadly, he didn’t.” Mick agreed while taking a seat in front of you and you all started your breakfast.

∆

“Just easy, Nikki. Please, she is just 3 years old!” You yelled at the bass player who was laughing in one of the huge swings with Zoe in his lap. She was smiling from ear-to-ear and was clapping her hands happily.

“So what are you gonna do, now?” Mick asked standing next to you with an ice cream in his hand.

“I guess, I will have a talk with John. Maybe I can confront him somehow and things can be back to normal, again.”

“What? No way you are going to live him again, (Y/N)! He hurt you, physically for the fuck’s sake. You should sue him!” He snapped. He promised that he would never let you near to that sick man again. A man who hurt a woman is no man. Just a coward jerk.

“I don’t know. He has connections and I’m afraid he will take Zoe away.” You glanced at her. “I can’t let that happen, Mick. I wouldn’t survive that.” You sniffed. Mick hugged you tightly and was rubbing your back. You hugged him back and placed your face in the crook of his neck.

“We won’t let that happen. We are here for you, (Y/N). We will help you through this. I promise.” He placed a kiss on the top of your head.

“Your dude sucks, (Y/N).” Tommy stated which made you eye-roll. He was being busy with his huge blue candy-floss.

“Thanks, Tommy. You are truly helpful.” You mumbled. Mick just hit the drummer’s head making him rub it. You laughed at how goofy Tommy could be.

“You deserved it, man.” Vince snickered while licking his ice cream.

“It was a hell of a ride, right, little girl?” Nikki asked Zoe who was sitting on his shoulders.

“Again, again. Please, Uncle Nikki.”

“Later, you monkey.” He said before taking her down off his shoulders and started to drop her in the air. She was screaming from the top of his lungs but in a good way. She was giggling when Nikki was dropping her farther.

“Does she notice anything from the things happening around her?” Mick asked.

“Luckily, she doesn’t.” You sighed.

“She is a badass, girl. I will keep her.” Nikki stated still dealing with Zoe.

“Put me down, please.” She told Nikki and he did as told. She ran to you and climbed on your lap. You started bouncing your legs so she was jumping. She leaned closer to your ear.

“Mommy, I have to pee.” She giggled.

“Alright, let’s go. We are going to the restroom. Be right back.” You told the boys and left. When Zoe was ready you told her to wait outside. You washed your hands and exited the room when you felt a hand on your mouth. You were gasping for air and you saw John. He pushed you back and closed the door behind himself.

“Are you out of your mind? She is alone out there. You will scare her.” You snapped. He put his arms beside your head forming a cage. He leaned closer but you turned your head sideways.

“What is your problem? You told me you love the most, didn’t you? But now you are hanging out with that filthy bastard…”

“Don’t dare to say anything about him.”

“Or what? You will hit me?” He asked, not believing you. You took the chance and kicked him in the balls and ran out of the facility. You immediately searched for Zoe who was in Vince’s arm, now. All of them were standing there waiting for you and John.

“Did he hurt you?” Mick asked worryingly.

“No.”

“How nice that you all gathered here. It’s quite a day to spend it at the amusement park, right? Right, Zoe?”

“Don’t dare to talk to her.” You snapped.

“She is my daughter. I call her anytime I feel like. So, Zoe, you don’t want to come with me? We can go to the cinema and watch that movie you were talking about.” He started. You knew what he was playing. Vince held Zoe tightly, not letting her go. Not that she moved.

“You hurt, mommy.” She said showing him her fist.

“That’s my girl,” Vince said giving her a high-five. After that, she hugged Vince’s neck and showed her tongue to her daddy. You relieved that he can’t take your daughter from you.

“That wasn’t nice, Zoe.” He stood closer to you but you stepped back. “Are you afraid of me or what?”

“Leave her alone.” Mick said in his usual threatening voice. “And if you ever lay a hand on her again, or on Zoe, I will kill you.”

“Are you threatening me?” John stepped closer and his face was inches away from Mick’s.

“Not just him. Each of us will kick you to death if you hurt her again.” Tommy said.

“We will kick you in the ass, man.” Nikki added.

“You got yourself some friends as I see, (Y/N). But you exactly know I also have some connections. So, see you at the court.” He said while taking a final glance at you and on Zoe. When he left you walked to Vinnie and took your daughter in your arms.

“Was I good, mommy?” She asked.

“You were the best.” You kissed her cheek. “I love you.”

∆

“I’m so sorry, Doc, for ditching you like this. I was mad and couldn’t think properly.” Doc came over after the boys called him about you.

“No problems, (Y/N). You already did almost everything then so I barely had anything to do.” He put your hand into his and gripped it. “And I’m happy to see you.”

“I’m glad, too.”

“So where is this little troublemaker I heard a lot about?” He asked looking around for Zoe.

“She is sleeping. We had quite a day.” You sighed rubbing your arm.

“I heard your so-called ‘husband’ appeared there. What did he want?”

“He wanted to take away Zoe. He knows what she means to me and he wants to take away everything that makes me happy. I guess, he will somehow sabotage my company, too.”

“What a dick,” Doc said. “Anyway, I still had that job if you want. You can come back and continue our journey with those bastards.” You smiled from the thought of being back on the road and bringing your daughter with you.

“Thanks, Doc. It would be a dream.”

_At the court_

“Full custody is exercised by the mother. ” The judge declared. At least three months passed since the amusement park but you did it. You and with Doc’s help you managed to beat down your husband who was by the way was sent to prison for months for hurting you. You were smiling and the tears were running down your cheeks from happiness. You stood up and hugged Doc.

“Thank you, Doc.” You said while looking back at the boys who were grinning while sending death glares towards John. You didn’t even glance at him. You wanted to lock him out of your life, even if you knew that he will revenge it sometime.

_Months later_

“Uncle Tommy, can you do that again with the sticks?”

“Sure, little one.” He was grinning and spun the stick between his fingers for like thousands of times. You were preparing for the concert to start backstage. After the court, you sold your company to a friend and accepted the job as a co-manager with Doc.

“Look, Uncle Mickey, Uncle Tommy is doing it again.” Zoe giggled admiring the drummer.

“I see it, kid.” Mick leaned closer and whispered in your ear. “When will I upgrade from Uncle Mickey to daddy?”

“You just proposed or what?” You asked looking at him wide-eyed.

“Maybe.” He grinned and kissed you passionately, already knowing your answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commenrs and kudos are more than welcomed!! I'm interested in your thoughtsm opinions, rants <3


	3. At the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy time at the beach with the Crüe.

“I’m glad Beth let your daughter came with you, Vinnie.” You smiled watching Zoe and the bit older Elizabeth playing in the sandpit.

“It’s been long since I saw her, so it was time now…” Vince said playing with her daughter’s bag. You hardly saw him this devastated.

“I’m so sorry, Vinnie.” You placed your hand on his shoulder and pulled him in a sideways hug.

“Thanks, (Y/N).”

“But hey, let’s take advantage of it! Let’s spend all the time together. The girls and all of us at the beach or just at home grilling maybe. What do you think?” You tried to cheer him up. He looked concerned for a bit but then his lips curved into a smile.

“I’m in.”

∆

“(Y/N), have you packed the sandwiches already?” Mick yelled from the kitchen packing some drinks into the basket. Zoe was sitting on the counter, which she always enjoyed, and was helping Mick.

“They are in the fridge.” Zoe answered since you didn’t hear it. Mick opened the fridge and when he noticed the food he smiled at her.

“Thanks, darling. Where I would be without you?” He placed a kiss on her cheek and ruffled her hair making her giggle.

You were packing in the bags in your bedroom. You moved into this house with Mick, now not so long ago and you still needed time to find things in the house. Luckily, your daughter adjusted to this whole new life pretty easily so you were glad she didn’t mind it all. You felt you were the luckiest mother on the Earth. You were watching the little hat in your hand Zoe liked so much. You smiled and hummed remembering all the good memories it brought. When you put it in the bag you felt a light touch on your waist. You slowly turned and faced with Mick. You intertwined your hands behind his neck to be closer to him

“Did you manage to pack the food?” You asked.

“Yes. Tho I had some problems but I had someone who helped me out.” He grinned and pulled into a kiss. You were truly happy about how Mick’s and Zoe’s connection were amazing.

“I hoped so. Then if you are ready let’s find this little girl and let’s go.” Mick flinched not liking the idea of the beach but you and Zoe managed to convince him about it. Well, you offered him to say yes to his proposal and Zoe promised that she will let Mick teach her some tricks on his guitar. Before exiting the bedroom Mick pulled you into another final kiss and taking the bag from your hand.

“Are you ready, pirate?” You asked Zoe who was wearing a swimsuit with a tiny pirate on it.

“Aye, aye Captain.” She saluted.

“Seriously, Zoe, you spend too much time with Tommy.” Mick sighed and headed towards the car. You just gave her a look and grabbed her and helped her fromthe counter.

“Mommy, can you please turn on some music?” She asked when you were all in the car.“Sure. Do you want anything exact?” You glanced in the rear-view mirror to see her on the backseat.

“Mmm. Maybe something from Axl, please?” You snickered at Mick’s facial expression.

“You should be happy she didn’t want Kiss.” You said while putting the tape in the player, more precisely the Appetite for Destruction album. It came out a couple of weeks ago but Zoe had already listened to at least 10 times. Needless to say, you adored this album, too as well as the whole band. Axl was kind to you and Zoe, tho he had some disagreement with Vince. Slash was weird but Izzy was as humble as Mick, and Steven and Duff were as goofy as Tommy and Nikki.

“Mommy, what is Kiss?” Zoe asked tilting her head.

“Nice job, (Y/N). You managed to destroy her taste.”

“I haven’t shown it to her yet!” You laughed starting to search in your bag.

“No way you have it here.” He looked scared.

“Sadly, I left it in my other bag.” You pouted but gave Mick a half-smile. “Sorry, darling but I don’t have it here.” You told Zoe turning back to her while waving your bag and smashing Mick’s face with it. Zoe started to laugh and you snickered, too but tried to hide it by biting down your lip. Mick was just blinking not believing you just hit him intentionally.

“Zoe, scold your mother, please. She hurt me.” She was still smiling and gave you a high-five. “That wasn’t nice, little girl. I hoped you would defend me.” He pretended offended.

“Sorry, daddy but girl power.” She said before looking out of the window. It was your turn to blink. Did she just call Mick her dad? Mick was in shock. He was happy that he got himself another daughter but he was afraid that he would erase the memory of his real father. Not that jerk would be a good person, but he liked his daughter, and Mick couldn’t take it away from him. He turned to and took your hand into his and placed a kiss on the top of it, making you smile.

The rest of the boys and Vince’s daughter were already there, waiting for you by the car.

“How long does it take to get here for them?” Vince asked more like to himself.

“Maybe they got _busy_ while getting dressed.” Nikki said with a smirk.

“Gross, dude.” Tommy flinched and started to play rock-paper-scissors with Elizabeth who was sitting on the front of the car. When Vince saw the red car he smirked.

“Finally, the Kennedy family arrived.”

When you got out of the car you waved to them and helped Zoe to get out of the car. She immediately ran to the boys right into Nikki’s arms who picked her up and spun her around in the air.

“I’m right here, too.” Vince pouted crossing his arm in front of his chest while glaring at her. When Nikki put her down he walked to Vince and was waiting for Vince to pick her up. Vince didn’t even look down at her just was watching the beach. Zoe didn’t want to offend him so she hugged Vinnie’s legs tightly before going to Tommy and Elizabeth.

“Hi, Zoe.” The older girl climbed down from the car and gave a hug to Zoe. Your heart melted seeing them.

“What it took you so long?” Vince huffed.

“We didn’t come late, you arrived too soon.” You simply answered. Vince just rolled his eyes but you could see a little smile on his lips. “Alright, everybody, let’s invade this beach!” You yelled. Tommy and the girls thought you spoke seriously so they all started to run and scream towards the beach. You just laughed. Mick took your hand and you walked down the beach to search yourself a spot. Luckily there was hardly anyone there so there were free places. When you found the perfect place you put down at least 3-4 blankets on the sand.

“Zoe!” She stopped running around and approached you. “Just standstill.” You ordered her and put some sunscreen lotion on her body. She laughed when you put on her nose, too. “You can go now. Or do you want to go with me?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “Then can you tell Mick to come here?” When she ran toMick she pointed at you and he smirked.

“What is, babe?”

“Would you, please?” You asked him handing him the sunscreen bottle. Your turned around and pulled away from your hair so he could put some cream on your back. He put aside the rest of your hair while gently running his fingers on your bare back, sending shivers down your spine. When he was ready he placed a kiss on your shoulder. You turned around and took the bottle from hand. He was just looking at you.

“What are you waiting for? You know, it will be more complicated if you don’t take off your shirt.” Mick wasn’t that kind of person who showed his body to other than you. He liked to stay in the shadow and supervise everyone around him. 

“Come on, Mick. Don’t act like a vampire.”

“I don’t know, (Y/N). Can’t I just stay here?”

“But you already promised Zoe that you would throw her in the water.”

“I know.” He sighed. “Alright. Let’s do this.” He said while taking down his shirt. You were biting down your lip seeing him like this. “What?”

“Nothing.” You quickly said and massaged some cream on him, too. When you were ready you went to the others. Elizabeth was sitting on Vince’s back in the water while Nikki sat on Tommy’s. Zoe was just sitting in the sand building a fort. 

“We are ready, Zoe.” You said sitting down in the sand. She was still busy with the fort. “Zoe, what is it?”

“When will daddy come back? I miss him.” You knew someday she will ask it. She was a clever girl for her age. Mick also took a place next to Zoe. He looked at you worryingly.

“You know, I don’t…I mean…” You hesitated. You didn’t know how to say that she will not see her father for more than 3 months. Firstly, you told her that he needed to work abroad and she believed it since he did it a lot at that time.

“Is it because he is still angry with you?” She asked glancing at you.

“He is grounded.” Mick spoke up. Your daughter looked at him with a confused face. “He did something bad he shouldn’t have to so got grounded.”

“What did he do?”

“He…he hurt your mother.” The two of them turned their heads in your direction.

“Like she did to you in the car with that bag?” She inquired with a little smile on her face.

“No, but hey. It’s good you are bringing this up. I still have to punish her for that one.” He changed the subject and distracted Zoe’s thoughts. You quickly stood up and waited until they did the same. “I would run.” Mick said with a smirk on his face. You smiled and took Zoe’s hand and started to escape from Mick. When the cold water touched your skin you cursed a bit and Zoe screamed. You waited a bit to adjust and then went to Nikki and gave him Zoe.

“Hello, young lady.” He greeted her and put her on his shoulders. “Are you ready to push Liz from Uncle Vince’s shoulder?” She nodded and prepared for the fight. When the fight started Mick grabbed your hand and pulled you with himself deeper in the sea. Where he stopped your feet hardly touched the bottom but since he was taller than you he stood on his feet easily. He picked you up in a bride pose and you intertwined your hands behind his neck to pull yourself closer to him.

“I wish I could do this at our wedding.” He said sadly knowing he could never do this on solid ground.

“Mick, don’t ruin this moment, please. Just forget everything for a minute, concentrate on the good things and relax.” You closed your eyes and listened to his heartbeat. He rested his chin on the top of your head and was admiring the horizon for a while.

∆

After a while, you ordered everybody for a rest under the umbrella. They didn’t want to get out of the water, but you were strict. After complaining you handed out the sandwiches which they accepted gladly. When they finished them Tommy stood up when you stopped him.

“Where are you going?” You asked him.

“Swimming, I guess.”

“No swimming after eating, have you heard of that?” You raised one of your eyebrows.

“Yeah, man. Everybody knows that rule.” Vince agreed. “Even, Liz, right?” He took a look down at his daughter whose eyes were slowly closing from tiredness. Zoe already passed out her head in your lap and you were stroking her hair. Mick offered to guard until everybody was sleeping. You didn’t believe him since he liked napping so you stayed alert, too. When you heard Mick snoring next to you you hummed seeing you were right. You looked around gazing at them and feeling happy to have them as a family.

∆

You glanced at the calendar on the wall. ’ _John out of jail_ ’. Cool. Mick promised that he would stay with you all day long but Doc told the band he needed them as soon as possible. He rejected first, but then you told him to go. Nothing could happen if you stay indoor. Moreover, you won’t stay in the house forever just because John is free.

“I will hurry back, okay?” Mick sat in the car after giving you a forehead kiss. You waved to him and then quickly went back to the house. You started to become a bit paranoid and you didn’t like it.

“So what do you like to do?” You sat on the floor next to Zoe.

“Drawing!” She yelled while raising her hands in the air.

“Alright, Picasso. Then bring the stuff to the kitchen.” You told her before she ran to her room.

“So what did you draw?” She told you that you could only see the masterpiece after she finished it. She walked over to you and placed the paper in front of you. You smiled seeing what she did. But then your smile faded.

“So this Uncle Tommy, Nikki, Vince, and Elizabeth. This is Doc, you, me, daddy and dad.” She meant dad by John.

“Darling, do you like Mick?” You asked her putting her on your knees.

“Of course. He always buys me candy and he is very funny when he is sleeping like Dracula.” She giggled impersonating Mick’s sleeping position.

“But would you mind if he became your dad?”

“No. But can I still see dad, too?” She asked pointing at John.

“Sure, darling. We will discuss it.” You hugged her thinking you had to strengthen yourself, at least for her. For her happiness.

That night you took the phone in your shaking hand and dialed his number. You took a long breath to relax.

“It’s John Smith speaking. Who is it?”

“It’s me. (Y/N).” You gulped fearing of his reaction.

“(Y/N)? It’s really you? Omg, it’s so good to hear your voice.”

“Really?” You narrowed your eyes.

“Of course. Is Zoe with you? Can I talk to her?”

“She is sleeping.” You murmured. “So, John I want to be straight forward with you. I tried to lock you from my life, but there are things I can’t. For example, I can deny Zoe to see her real father. I’m willing to meet with you to let her see you. But I have conditions.” You tried to sound as determined as possible.

“Sure, okay. I’m in. Just tell what kind of conditions.” He sighed. He was excited to finally see his daughter after a long time.“

"I want to be present the whole time. You can’t be alone with her. Plus I would like to meet somewhere public. I hope you understand it.”

“Okay, what about at the park?”

“See you tomorrow there at 2 o'clock. Bye.”

“Cool. Good night and also thank you, (Y/N).” You quickly hang up and put the phone back to its place. Your hands were still shaking and you breathed heavily. Hearing his voice hadn’t the best effect on you.

When you cautiously climbed beside Mick on the bed, he turned to you.

“Who were you talking to?”

“Look, Mick. I don’t want you to freak out…it was John.” You sighed.

“What? How and why?”

“Because Zoe misses him and I can’t see her sad about it. So I told him that I’m willing to meet him at a park tomorrow with conditions of course.” Mick hummed. 

“Are you angry?”

“No.” He pulled you closer to him. “I’m proud of you.”

“What?”

“I’m proud that you are always thinking of the other’s needs even if it means putting aside your happiness.” You looked up at him smiling.

“You would do the same to your daughter.”

“Yes, but you did the same for me. When you sold your company which I think was your dream. You left your chair and followed me on the road, rooting for me.” You supported yourself on your elbows to be face-to-face with him.

“I’m sorry but you weren’t the only one. I did this for Zoe, for myself. I didn’t want her to grow up in that environment so if it meant to gave up on my job then let’s do it.” You looked into his eyes and leaned closer to him.

“Can I go with you tomorrow?” He asked it from nowhere. He still didn’t trust John and didn’t want you to get hurt.

“That would be awesome.”

∆

“Mommy, what is the plan today?” Zoe asked sitting in her chair at the table. You have been waiting for this question during the whole breakfast.

“We are going to the park. You would love that?” You glanced at her smirking. Her eyes lit up hearing that.

“Can Liz come, too?”

“Of course. Would you be so big girl and call her on the phone?” Mick asked the girl who nodded and rushed to the phone and dialed Vince’s number.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?” You inquired from him.

“Trust me.” He winked.

∆

“So will let Beth let you see Elizabeth more?” You asked Vince while you pushing Zoe and the singer Liz in the swing.

“I think so. Elizabeth told her about the beach and Zoe. Beth was happy her daughter had a good time so I hope she will let her go here.” Vince smiled loving the idea being with Liz a bit more.

“I’m glad, truly.” You smiled at him and patted his back. Then you glanced at Mick who stood up quickly from the bench he was sitting on.

“What is this asshole doing here?” The singer asked watching John. He went to Mick but kept the distance. Mick said something to him and pointed at you. John didn’t say a word just nodded and kept his head low.

“I invited him, here.”

“Dad?!” Zoe cheered and ran towards his dad. John bent down and after Zoe ran into his arms he hugged her tightly.

He picked her up and walked towards you. Your jaws tightened and you put your hands in your pockets so he couldn’t see your shaking hands.

“Hey, (Y/N).”

“Hi.” You nodded. Vince took Elizabeth from the swing and walked away while sending John death glares.

“So how are…?” John tried to start a conversation but he didn’t except your reaction.

“You get two hours.” You snapped and left him and Zoe. You sat down on the bench next to Mick monitoring your daughter. “Was it a good idea?” You were still unsure about it.

“The best you could do.” Mick agreed to take your hand into his.

Since no problem occurred you decided to arrange more of these meetings. John was sent to anger control and one of the boys always escorted you to these meetings, usually, it was Vince or Mick.

You were glad Zoe could see his real father and that it made her happy. If she was happy, it was the best thing in the world for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appricated <3 tell me your opinions!


	4. Mrs Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding, some Guns N Roses moments (finally) and your "loving" mother.

“So what do you think?” You asked from Heather and Sharise. You had already tried at least five wedding dresses but you unsure about each of them.

“It looks stunning, darling.” Sharise said. She wasn’t really helpful, she was just busy about her nails and was looking for dresses for herself.

“I’m sure Mick will love it. Tell me what do you like about this dress? Why would you choose this over the previous ones!” Heather was a bit different. She helped you organize everything and gave you advice since she already had a wedding with Tommy. You meet with her and Sharise at a gathering where everybody was present. The band, Sharise, Heather, Tommy’s parents and sister, Athena. Also Vince’s children Elizabeth and Neil along of course with Zoe. This was the day when Mick proposed properly.

_Throwback_

_“On a scale of one to ten how bad it would be us getting married?” Mick asked with a smirk. Always with his scales. You felt tears running down your cheek while looking down at Mick._

_“Off to charts.” You said earning a gasp from him and everyone. “Let’s do it.” You were sure you could hear the rocks rolling down from everyone’s heart. Mick stood up and kissed you passionately._

_Throwback end_

This thought was the only thing that helped you through this whole circus. Neither Mick nor you wanted a big wedding just a small gathering, but since everybody nagged you, you agreed. With John you didn’t have one, you just signed the papers and that was all. Now you know it was just because he wanted to have you as property.

“Well, I like the laces and neck. I think it will be the one. You smiled and sighed when you heard the doorbell rang. You turned and saw Vince with Zoe, Lizzie, and Neil along with Tommy. Tommy put Zoe down and she immediately started to run to you. You bent down as much as the dress let and hugged her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?” You asked and wiped the ice cream which remained on her lips with a tissue.

“We were eating nearby and we thought we might hop in to see our girls.” Vince said while sitting down beside Sharise.

“Wow, Aunt (Y/N), you look like a real princess.” Elizabeth said wide-eyed.

“Cause she is.” Zoe stated crossing her little arms proudly.

“Aww, thank you, loves.” You hugged both of them. “So, boys?” You put one of your hands on your hips.

“You are beautiful.” Vince said. Sharise was eyeing him jealously. You didn’t understand her because you were the one who gonna have a wedding soon with another man. Needless to say, Vince had already proposed to her.

“T-Bone?”

“I think it perfectly fits your body. And the color is perfect.” He said like a pro.

“Heather, what did you do to him?”

“Nothing.” She laughed before Tommy kissed her playfully.

“Then, I guess this is the one.” You admired the dress in the mirror.

“Are you ready to go?” You asked holding the large and heavy dress in your hand.

“Umm, (Y/N), can you watch over Neil and Elizabeth a bit? Sharise wants to look around here. We will go and pick them up soon, I promise.” He winked and kissed your cheek when you nodded.

“Of course, Vinnie. The three of them like to play together in the garden. Go and spend some time with her.”

“You are the best.”

“Zoe, Liz, Neil! Come here.” They ran to you giggling.

“Yes, Auntie?”

“Your dad has some programs in the afternoon so we are going on an adventure. What do you think? Are you ready, pirates?” They all cheered and were growling like pirates. “Then come to the ship and conquer the pool at our place! Heather, Tommy you coming?”

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Tommy saluted and helped you bring the dress and put it in the back.

∆

“Look, mates! There is the enemy. The old grumpy Captain Blackhair.” Neil said holding a stick in his hand. He was pointing at Mick. The children including Tommy, Heather, and you were hiding behind the trees nearby the pool. It wasn’t your intention to involve him, but it was Neil’s idea so let’s be it.

“It is said that he eats children for lunch.” Tommy said spookily. Heather and you shared a 'are you serious?’ look. “Can we let him do that?” Tommy asked the children who were eager to combat the enemy.

“NO!” They held their sticks in the air screaming and invaded poor Mick. He opened his eyes for the noise and sat up. You and Heather were walking side by side approaching them to tell the children to spare Captain Blackhair’s life. You snickered when Lizzie poke Mick in the belly with her stick and Mick fell in the chair dramatically.

“Oh my! Why? Why I had to die in such circumstances?” And he always says you are the drama queen.

“Cause you eat children!” Zoe yelled giggling.

“Really? And who is saying that?” She pointed at Tommy who was a bit frightened and was walking backward. Mick narrowed his eyes.

“You are stabbed, remember, Captain Blackhair?” You threatened him to save Tommy from him. “I was about to tell them to spare your life but if you are looking at me like that, I won’t.”

“I want revenge!!” Mick coughed playfully and finally leaned back in the chair.

“Hurray!! Let’s go back to our ship and celebrate the victory!” Zoe shouted Tommy picked up Zoe on his shoulders. Lizzie jumped on Neil’s back and they jumped in the pool. They managed to splash water on you, luckily you were wearing a swimsuit so it was no problem, well for Mick…he was soaking wet and you and Heather couldn’t take it back anymore. You both burst into laughing making Mick roll his eyes.

“See? That’s why you should wear something more appropriate for summer.”

“Oh really?” He said while standing up. No way he would pick you up and drop you in the water right? That was your last thought when he began chasing you and push you in the pool. He was laughing at you but when you coughed his smile stopped. “Are you okay?” He asked bending down at the side of the pool. 

“That wasn’t nice, Mick.” Tommy said and with that, he pushed him in the pool. Your heart stopped fearing he might hurt his back or something. Of course, Tommy didn’t know about his condition so he didn’t hurt Mick intentionally.

“Well, that wasn’t nice either, Tommy.” You glared at the drummer. When Mick came up from underwater he coughed.

“You are a dead man, drummer.”

“Are you okay?” You asked him looking into his eyes. Mick knew what you meant. He nodded and kissed your cheek to calm you down. “Come, help me!” Mick held his hand up and Tommy took it, and then Mick pulled his hand strongly making Tommy fell in the water. “Now, I’m okay.” He said proudly seeing Tommy coughing, too.

“Okay, I deserved it.” Tommy admitted after he could breathe again.

∆

“You still wanna do this?” Mick asked while you were laying in bed.

“And you are sure you are okay? I could still murder, Lee if you want.”

“I have already told you a thousand times that I have no problem so don’t change the subject.” You turned to him and supported yourself on your elbows.

“Mick, there is nothing I’m sure more than this. I mean, we can finally connect our lives officially, I guess. And I think (Y/N) Mars sounds good.” You were grinning at him and finally earning him a half-smile.

“It sure does.” Mick said before pulling you in a hug.

The day has come. Sooner than you expected. After you two woke up Mick went to the place the wedding will take place, though you stayed in the house and waited for your parents. Your parents lived far away, more particularly on another continent. You hardly spoke to them, you had a big fight with your mom when you left them. You were nervous, you were biting your lip and stomping your feet.

You faked a smile when the taxi stopped in front of the house. You grinned when you saw your dad. You liked him the most and he was the one you could rely on when you were a child.

“Hello, darling.” Your dad greeted and hugged you tightly. “Oh my, you have grown so much.”

“Hi, dad. Well, you, too.” You laughed rubbing his belly.

“Hey, it’s your mother’s fault. She is always in the kitchen and experimenting with food.”

“And you always sacrifice yourself? What a hero.” He placed his hand on your shoulder.

“I missed you, kiddo.”

“I missed you, too.” Your mother was standing on the pavement and was looking at the house. She didn’t look satisfied.

“Hi, mom.” You murmured.

“This house is much smaller than you had with John.” She was obsessed with him, from time to time you were sure she liked him as his own son. You hummed from the statement. You were disappointed, but not surprised. She walked beside you and went into the house without any greeting. You and your dad exchanged a look. He gave you an encouraging smile and patted your back. Cool.

“Coffee or tea?” You asked when the sat down on the couch in the living room.

“I would die for an espresso. Thanks, darling.” Your dad said looking around in the room.

“Still two spoon of sugar with no milk?”

“As always.”

“Mom?” She didn’t answer anything.

“Come on, Grace. You promised that you would behave.” Your father said.

“Okay, no thanks.” She mumbled and rolled his eyes.

When you were ready with the coffee you sat down in the armchair when you heard a noise. You turned your head towards the noise.

“Zoe, how many times do I have to say no running on the stairs?” You scolded your daughter.

“But, mommy look what I drew.” She handed you a piece of paper. You and she were on the art in your dresses you will soon wear. “Mommy, who are they?” She asked hiding behind your back.

“Honey, this is grandpa and grandma. Go greet them.”

“What a big girl you have grown. I haven’t seen you years.” They met Zoe once when she was baptized when she was a few weeks old. He smiled down at her and held his hand for her to shake which she took happily and shook it.

“Hello, grandpa.” She said before she hugged him. When they drifted she went to your mother. She was smiling. It was almost impossible to earn a real smile form her. The only person managed that was John and now, Zoe. She took the child on her knees.

“And how is dad, little one?” She asked her granddaughter.

“He is at the hotel. Where the wedding will be.” She said smiling. She was eagerly awaiting it, she always talked about it. You glanced at your mother who wasn’t happy. You guessed she didn’t want to hear Zoe but you saw something in her eyes, she was about to say something.

∆

“You okay, Mick?” Vince asked him, waiting in one of the rooms of the building. The guitarist was walking around and couldn’t settle himself down.

“Yeah.” He murmured looking in the mirror. Tommy and Nikki were bothering with their bowties. They didn’t manage. After all, they were wasted, cause they were just clumsy. Mick and you threatened them if they dare to drink or do drugs, you will kick their asses.

“Oh come on, man! You look ridiculous. It’s not even straight.”

“Well, just like you, Sixx.” He snickered.

“Can you please shut the fuck up?” Mick snapped. They stopped laughing and walked to him.

“Just calm down, Mick. Everything is gonna be okay. Trust me.” Nikki winked.

“I wouldn’t trust you with my bottle of vodka.” He looked at him. “But thanks. I appreciate it. And sorry for being more grumpy than usual.”

“What is on your mind?”

“Just the future, you know. About (Y/N).”

“What is wrong with her?”

“With her?” He scoffed. “Rather with me. I’m not sure I could make her as happy as she wants.” He sat down and placed his face in his palms.

“Stop talking like that. You made her the happiest person alive. That asshole, Jonas or I can’t even remember his name, just caused her a trauma for the fuck’s sake. Before you broke up and after you met again, I just saw her joyful and grateful whenever you are around. And I think she has a good effect on you. Well, she bares your moody behavior and capable of living under one roof with you.” Vince laughed. Mick just threw a magazine to the singer.

“He is right, dude.” Tommy spoke up. “She is the coolest girlfriend you ever had. Tho I couldn’t recall anyone of your exes.”

“She is happy, Mick. And you are, too. You love each other and there is nothing more to explain. Right?” Nikki patted his back.

“I hope you are right.”

∆

“Are you ready, honey?” You asked Zoe who was holding a basket full of petals. She nodded nervously but you could see the joy in her eyes. “Then if you are ready we can go.” You said. You took a shaky breath and took your dad’s arm.

“And you, are you ready?” Your dad asked smiling down at you.

“Yeah.”

“Then just remember that you are beautiful and gorgeous.”

When the door opened you gulped. Everybody stood up and was watching you. You were smiling at everyone you recognized even at Axl and the guys in the last row. They gave you a thumb up and was making stupid faces to cheer you up. When Mick saw you, he forgot to breathe. You were breathtakingly beautiful. He felt tears in his eyes from happiness. When you got closer you saw how handsome the boys were along with Doc. When your dad handed you to Mick he gripped your hand and whispered in your ear.

“You are beautiful.”

“Look who is talking.” You said gazing him.

∆

“You may kiss the bride.” The priest announced happily. Mick turned to you, took your hand, and kissed you like he never did. You hugged his neck as the bouquet let you. After you parted your lips you two were smiling from ear-to-ear. That was the moment you were waiting. He let one of your hands go and started to run down the aisle. All the guests were clapping and cheering the couple.

“Okay, girls. Gather together!” You shouted to throw the bouquet to see who is gonna marry next. When you threw it, all the girls screaming. You turned around and saw that a black-haired girl caught it whom you didn’t know.

“Vanity, for real?” Nikki pouted pulling his hair.

“You know her, Sixx?” You asked him when Vanity approached him and she kissed the bassist. “So you know her alright.” You laughed and headed to Mick.

“Hey.” He murmured pulling you in a hug. The best place to ever be. You didn’t want to break from his embrace. That was the only place you ever felt this safe and happy. You sighed when you heard someone calling for him.

“Hi, big bro.” A girl, you assumed Mick’s sister was standing beside you smiling.

“Hello, Susie.” Mick never spoke about his family. He mentioned his sister, but you had never met her yet. Mick hugged her and he was truly happy he was finally able to see his sister.

“And you must be (Y/N).” Her face was still shining, you couldn’t imagine how she and Mick are even related. “It’s so nice to meet you. Oh, how dumb I am. I’m Susie. This thing’s little sister.” She joked gesturing to Mick who just rolled his eyes.

“I’m glad, too.” You said.

“Mickey, I’m sorry our parents aren’t here. I tried to convince them but you know how they are.” She murmured petting Mick’s back.

“No problem, Susie. I know you tried. And the only important thing that you are here. Now if you excuse me, I have to talk to some guests.” Mick lowered his head and put his hands in his pockets. He looked annoyed, disappointed, and sad at the same time.

“You will be okay?” You called after him.

“Yeah, don’t worry. Love you.”

“Don’t worry. He will be okay. He did this all the time when we were children. He is a tough man.” Susie tried to cheer you up. Now you understood why he never told you about his childhood. “Come, let’s drink champagne and talk. Or you don’t want to?”

“Oh, I would happily like to. Thanks, Susie.”

∆

“So you didn’t even see each other for 4 years?” She asked playing with the straw in her glass.

“No. But I was the stupid one. He didn’t do anything, I just misunderstood things.” You chuckled.

“I see. Well, I’m blissful your paths crossed again somehow. I appreciate that you have for him. He deserves it more than ever. And you are truly a jackpot.”

“Thanks.” You smiled taking a sip from your drink.

“But tell me about the others! Did Steven and Duff were sitting in the last row during the ceremony?” So she was into rock music.

“Yeah, but I didn’t know who invited them. Hey, do you want to meet them? I see that you are crazy about them.”

“Really?” She gasped.

“I can introduce to them. Come, let’s go find them. They must be somewhere near booze.” You snickered pulling Susie after you. “There they go.” They were standing in a circle with Zoe in the middle.

“Hey, (Y/N). Congratulations!” Steven said.

“Thanks, Steven. Anyway, what are you doing? You are summoning some demon or what?” You asked crossing your arms.

“No. We are just playing.” Axl said picking Zoe up making your daughter giggle.

“If you say so. By the way, guys this is Susie. She is Mick’s sister.” You put your hand on her back pushing closer to them.

“Hi. Omg, I can’t believe I can finally meet you. You guys are awesome. I have already listened to your album for a thousand times.” She said playing with her hair.

“Nice to meet you, Susie. And thanks.” Steven held his hand toward her which she took gladly.

“No way you are his sister. That man looks like a vampire. But you…you are shining so bright.” Axl stated. “Does that have any meaning?” He chuckled rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. Susie’s face was crimson and you were she would melt soon.

“Um, anyway? You are not supposed to play soon?” You asked.

“No, why should we?” Slash inquired.

“Then why are you here?”

“Tommy invited us.”

“He did?” You narrowed your eyes seeing Zoe hiding her face from you. “Zoe, you don’t have anything to say?”

“Okay, just stop looking at me like that. I told Uncle Tommy to invite them. I liked their music and they are so kind and funny.” She giggled seeing Duff making stupid faces.

“Is it true, sweetie?” Axl asked the girl in his arms. She nodded shyly. 

“See, (Y/N), your daughter at least has some good taste. You go and hang with your Mötley Guys.” He pouted playfully. You showed your middle finger to him.

“(Y/N), is that a way a bride should behave?” Your mother said. You sighed knowing she would do some drama soon. She was looking at the band in disgust. “I see you never grown out from your rocker era.”

“No, and I’m proud to be one. These guys who gathered here today as well as Mick’s bandmates are good people. We are like a family. We might not know a lot of things about each other but at least they don’t hit their wives or abusing them like those bastards in the offices.” You said feeling the rage coming out. Izzy and Steven gulped hearing those words.

“Good that you are bringing up your husband or what. He will leave you at the moment he sees a pretty woman on the tours as he already did once.”

“That’s not even what happened!” You screamed. “And don’t dare to say a wrong word about him. He is such a better person than you could ever be. Mother.” You spit the last word.

“I say what I want, young lady. And you even made your daughter call him also her father? What a mother you are?” She didn’t even flinch.

“Hey, madam, she is the best mother I have ever met. She looks after her daughter the way you may never do to her. She always put aside her happiness to make Zoe happier. She is even willing to meet that bastard just to Zoe could see her dad! What is that if not caring?” Axl said. How does he know about this? Maybe Zoe told him.

“Thanks, Axl. It means so much to me.” You said turning back to him. You didn’t see your mother coming closer next to you. When you turned back to her she slapped you. You gasped and held your face.

“Don’t ever say such things to your mother or let anyone do that again.” She said.

“Crazy bitch. I’m sorry (Y/N). I didn’t mean that. Or did I?” Izzy spoke up. 

“How could you lay a hand on her? Even if you are her mother. Even in front of her daughter.”

“Don’t tell me what to do. You are no one.” She told Izzy.

“And you stop talking to them like this You are no one. You are not my mother anymore. Not that you were in the past.” You got the courage to tell her what you think of her.

“You didn’t mean that.”

“Didn’t I? Get out of my wedding. Hell, get the fuck out of my life. Act like you never had a daughter and granddaughter.” With that, you left her and headed towards a restroom to clean yourself up.

“(Y/N), wait!” Susie called after you. “Where are you going?”

“Just the restroom. I will be right back.” You faked a smile. Luckily, this little chat was away from the guests so just a few people saw that. On the way, you met a few of them but you managed to keep a smile. When you opened the restroom door of your hotel room you bumped into Mick.

“Mick? What are you doing here?”

“I can ask the same. Did you cry?” He ran his fingers on your wet cheek.

“Just from happiness.” You sniffed.

“What happened?” He helped you to the bed and sat down with you in his lap.

“My mother. That happened. She was insulting me, but that part didn’t bother me cause I got used it to by now.”

“Then, what’s wrong baby girl?”

“He started telling rude things to the guys from Guns N Roses. And then I got fed up and told her to get out of my life and forget that she even had a daughter.” You played with your dress. You also left out the slapping part, anyway, he will know soon from the guys. “Gosh, I’m so embarrassing.” You said while wiping away your tears.

“You are not embarrassing. Luckily, I haven’t met her, but your dad seemed kind. And don’t worry, she will cause no trouble if she did get out. And I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” He placed a kiss on your cheek.

“And you? What were you doing here?”

“Just needed some space and time.”

“Your parents?” You asked feeling sorry for not being with him.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“What about if forget about families who suck and finally enjoy our wedding which supposed to be about us?!”

“I would love that.” You giggled.

∆

“That girl right there. She fucking slapped me!” Vince said in the microphone. He almost fell from the little stage he was standing on, he was so drunk. You hid behind your hands and also Mick’s hair. He was laughing at you. Betrayal. “But don’t worry, it didn’t hurt that bad. And we are okay now. She is the most badass mother I know and the great aunt for my children. Thanks (Y/N), and happy marriage with Mick.” He held his glass up and drank from it. You were surprised that he didn’t call Mick an old man or vampire. You also held your booze and nodded at him thanking his wonderful speech.

∆

“(Y/N), you are the best sister and friend that I have ever had. So thanks for existing and congratulations.” Tommy said grinning. Well, that’s what you call topic in a nutshell.

“Asshole, and what I am? A fucking potato?” Athena yelled making Tommy running down from the stage.

∆

“Congratulations to (Y/N) and Mick. I’m glad you finally found the love of your life,” He glanced at Vanity.“with whom you can share all your problems and who will help you through everything. She is a girl you can rely on, Mick. Have a nice marriage full of love and passion.” You felt the tears in your eyes and wiped it immediately. Nikki could be so empathetic sometimes.

∆

“So you liked it?” Mick asked you during your dance. You rested your head on his chest while he placed his chin on the top of your head smelling the scent of your hair.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t do it again.” You laughed. Mick chuckled and span you around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about (Y/N)'s mother? O.O


	5. Family Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole Crüe family goes on tour along with Guns N Roses. (Y/N) has been hiding some secret and is about to explode.

“Babe, have you already packed the medicines in the bag?” Mick yelled from the bedroom.

“Yeah, it’s in the side of the green one!” You yelled back from the kitchen.

“Mommy, when can I already eat?” Zoe asked sitting on the counter. She was licking the remaining chocolate from the bowl. She had chocolate all over her face but she didn’t notice it.

“Hey, don’t waste chocolate!” You said cleaning her cheeks and mouth with a wet towel. “Anyway, do you want to bring some cake for Neil and Elizabeth, too?”

“Yes, I will show them how good I can bake!” Zoe had a proud smile on her little face.

“Hmmm. What smells so good?” Mick asked approaching you and your daughter. He leaned on the counter with his back beside Zoe.

“Chocolate cake!” She yelled putting her hands in the air.

“Really? I love chocolate cake.” Mick said. You smirked and looked in the oven to check it.

“Okay, it still needs some time so we can go back and finish packing some clothes for the tour if you want.” You said while trying to take down your apron. Mick turned you around and helped you untie the knot. When he was ready he pressed a soft kiss on your shoulder.

“Ewww,” Zoe said covering her eyes with her hands. Mick chuckled and you couldn’t help but smile, too.

∆

“Neil, look!” Elizabeth yelled to his brother on the swing when you and Zoe arrived at the playground. When you let her hand go she ran to her friends while you took a seat beside Vince on the bench.

“How many times has Mick already complaint that he doesn’t want to go on tour?” He asked smirking.

“Umm, one complain per hour normally. If he feels bad, two or three.”

“That’s quite good.”

“Could be worse.” You laughed.

“Mommy, mommy, can we have that cake?” Zoe asked running towards you and Vince along with Elizabeth and Neil.

“What kind of cake?” Vince raised an eyebrow.

“Chocolate!” Zoe yelled rubbing her belly.

“Zoe did it by herself so if you don’t like it I wouldn’t say it out loud.” You said opening the box and handing one slice for everyone. The children went back to their usual spot while you and Vince just watched them play and live their lives.

“Can I have one, too?” John asked standing right behind your bench making you jump.

“Man, you scared the shit out of me! You could at least cough before you speak, damn.” Vince snapped turning back to the man and glaring at him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” He held his hands up in defense.

“I think I should go.” Vince standing up from the bench. “If you need anything, I will be nearby.” He winked and left while John sat down beside you.

“She has grown so much.” John sighed looking at his daughter with pure love in his eyes. That was the only thing that made you sure he wasn’t a monster. He was capable of love.

“Yeah.” You admitted smiling at Zoe who was fighting with a stick with Neil.

“Anyway, why did you wanted to meet? What can’t wait until Saturday?” He asked turning to you. You bit down your lip, you knew he would be mad. To be honest, you would be, too. You hated him, though he was the father of your daughter so he needed to know about this.

“You know, their new album came out a few months ago…”

“I know about that. So what?”

“They need to promote it. And Doc and I have already planned a whole tour for the guys. And not just in the US but overseas, too.” You played with the box of the cake. You looked at John, who still didn’t understand what this affect him. 

“So this means, that I had to follow the band since I’m the co-manager.”

“Got it. So that means Zoe will stay with me the whole time?” John asked with high hopes. You took a deep breath and shook your head. The smile from John’s face disappeared. “No. No way you are taking her with you! She is barely 5 years old!” Vince lift his head and glanced at you. He put Neil down from his shoulders and headed towards you fearing John might be do something he shouldn’t.

“I know. And I completely understand that. But I need her. I am her mother and the full custody is mine.”

“You don’t need to remind me, I’m aware of that.” He growled but he didn’t shout. Luckily, those treatments were successful in some way.

“Is there a problem?” Vinnie asked crossing his arms, looking at John then at you.

“There is. She wants to take away my daughter.” He spit.

“But not for the long-term! Just a tour.” You murmured realizing the tour will last at least six months.

“How long?” John was desperate. The only positive thing in his life was Zoe and he didn’t want to lose her.

“Six months.” You admitted fearing his reaction. “The USA, Canada, and some in Japan.”

“Japan? What the hell?” He placed his head in his palms.

“Look, man…” Vinnie said fully knowing the situation. He didn’t see his children for half a year either. “If you really want to see her you can anytime. (Y/N) didn’t prohibit for you to see her, just told you the situation.” Vince surprised you. He was never fond of John but treating him like this was a new thing.

“Really?” John had tears in his eyes. You felt a bit of sympathy for him.

“Yes. And I think I can arrange a backstage pass, too so you can meet her there until Doc and I take care of things.”

“That would be great. Thank you. And don’t worry, I won’t be present on the whole just once a week or less.” John smiled.

“Luckily,” Vince said making you chuckle.

∆

Now that you discussed everything with John, you didn’t have to worry about him. Though, there were a few things that bothered you. First of all, Nikki and his new girlfriend, Vanity. You met her a few times during these get-togethers but you didn’t like her face and her attitude. Not to mention the drugs. Nikki already had some problems and, bringing it back to his life made you angry. You didn’t want her to ruin his life and the tour also.

There were some positive things. Heather also came along with Tommy so you would have some company. You and she had many things in common and she adored your daughter. Beth hesitated to let Neil and Elizabeth go with him, but you made sure nothing bad will happen and that you will treat them as Zoe so finally she gave in. This way, Zoe wouldn’t be alone either.

You were sitting in the living room already with your luggage and were waiting for the tour bus to come.

“They said they will come at 9.” Mick murmured looking at the clock which showed 10:30.“I know. And I will give them a piece of my mind.” You said cuddling closer to Mick sitting on the couch. You barely slept at night so you were quite exhausted.

“Babe. Babe, (Y/N). The bus is here.” Mick said softly. You didn’t even realize you drifted into sleep. You rubbed your eyes and sat up from Mick’s lap.

“Daddy, daddy, Uncle Tommy, and Nikki are here!” Zoe said running towards Mick. She took the guitarist’s hand and pulled him up from the couch. “Let’s go and say hi to them. This bus looks so big.”

“Alright, let’s greet them, angel.”

When you became aware of your existence you started to gather all the luggage and bring them closer to the door. Mick had some problems with his back recently and you didn’t want him to struggle.

“Hey, (Y/N)! Why didn’t you come to the bus and say hello? You are rude.” Tommy said when he entered the house.

“Can you just shut up and help me?” You snapped trying to lift one of the bags.

“Good morning, (Y/N). Sorry for being late. We just had some issues with the bus but we are here and everything is okay.” Doc appeared, too, and took the bag from your shoulder.

“No problem and thank you.” You looked into every room in the house to check if everything was okay before locking the door and giving one last look at the house. Mick stepped behind you and placed his hands on your waist.

“Are you ready?” He asked kissing your shoulder.

“Yeah.”

∆

“I can’t believe they still aren’t ready!” You sighed waiting in front of Vince’s house. It was arranged two hours earlier.

“At least the kids have fun,” Mick said looking at Neil, Elizabeth, and Zoe playing around in the garden with Tommy and Nikki. They played hide and seek, and Tommy was the one who needed to find the others. Well, he didn’t manage to. You can see everything from the bus and occasionally laughed when he failed.

“Finally!” Doc sighed when Vince and Sharise appeared. When they got on the bus Vinnie waved at you.

“Hey!” He smirked when he placed himself on the one remaining place next to you on the couch.

“Trouble in paradise?” Mick asked noticing Sharise’s facial expression who went to the back of the bus without saying hello to you. You hoped she will leave the tour within a week.

“You know, you didn’t have to waste time having sex when you will be together on the whole fucking tour!” You ranted.

“Woah, someone needs to get laid,” Vince added smiling, earning a hit from Mick after you got up and gathered the children.

∆

The route to the hotel was a bit calmer than you thought. Zoe and Mick were sleeping on the couch next to each other which melted your heart seeing them like this. Tommy and Nikki with Heather and Sharise were talking about Tommy’s spinning cage, Vince and Sharise were in the back.

“I don’t think they will be happy about this interview. Are you sure about it?” You asked Doc when you were discussing things about the tour.

“They don’t like interviews at all. So this will be no different.”

“Maybe Whitesnake could do that interview, no?” You asked Doc. “Or Guns N Roses?”

“Why not all the three of them?”

“Cause World War III would break out.” You said with an odd look.

“Alright. Then GNR will give the interview and the boys will decide if they want it or not.” Doc offered which you agreed with totally. “Now, enough of work. What’s up?” Doc asked putting aside his papers and leaning back on the seat.

“Well, not much, Doc. Life goes on. The boys have a lot of fans so I don’t think we will have a problem.”

“I was asking about you, (Y/N). Not the boys.” Doc said tilting his head.

“What should I say? Zoe, Mick and I are okay, we have a pretty good and adventurous life. I love my family and I love my job.”

“Good to hear.” You somehow relieved that Doc didn’t ask more. “But I see something is bothering you. What is it? Is it John?” Damn, this man.

“You can be as annoying as the band sometimes, you know that, right? Hell yes. I can’t get that man out of my head.” You said. Mick woke up a couple of minutes ago and he heard every word you changed with Doc. He smiled when you mentioned him and your life but the slight smile faded when John was in the picture again. He hated that man with his whole heart for hurting you like this. “I-I keep seeing this picture in my head that whenever I’m not around Zoe he somehow tries to steal her from me.” You were rubbing your arm with your other hand to comfort yourself. That man gave you a headache whenever you met him and all the bad memories came up. You tried to avoid him as you could but it was still hard to be around him.

“I see. Well, I could arrange someone, a guard to keep an eye on her and I’m sure the others willingly help you monitor her. Everyone loves her and they wouldn’t let anything bad to happen to her.” He placed his hand on your thigh and squeezed it. “I and I think everyone admires you, especially Mick, to let that bastard see your daughter frequently. Not many mothers would let that.”

“Thanks, Doc. It means me a lot.”

Maybe you were just going crazy for thinking that. He wouldn’t kidnap Zoe, would he? If he did that, he would go to jail for a very long time so he wouldn’t be able to see his daughter.

“Anytime, kid. Now, go and rest a bit until this madness begins.”

∆

When you arrived at the hotel you and Doc headed to the receptionist to discuss the details and got the keys.

“Alright, Everyone!” You yelled when no one listened to you. You were beside the bus and everybody was dealing with their luggage. “Hey, listen! I have already told you that certain people will bring up the baggage, damn. Tommy, put that down!” You threatened the drummer who immediately dropped the bag down. “Thanks. So Heather this is yours, and Vinnie room 10 is yours with Sharise. Nikki, your room is just beside Heather’s…”

“Yeah, man!” Nikki high-fived with his Terror Twin. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea. After you handed out the keys and everyone went inside Mick approached you. Zoe went along with Neil and Elizabeth to look around. He stood in front of you and cupped your face.

“You are doing great.” He pecked your lips and pulled you in a hug. He was rubbing your back while you rested your chin on his shoulder. “You are the best co-manager we could get.” You can’t help but smile.

“I’m trying my best, but I’m afraid Tommy, Vince, and Nikki won’t be so helpful.” Mick chuckled.

“I will help you make them listen to you,” Mick promised, taking your hand and walking in the hotel. It wasn’t a five-star hotel but it was decent and nice. Decent until Mötley Crüe arrived. At the reception, you already apologized for the trouble so you hoped they will handle things easier.

“Mommy, look there are a playground and a pool, too.” Zoe cheered. She ran to you and you picked her up and let her show you the mentioned places.

“Oh, wow. Now you can play as much as you want, honey.”

“I want to play with you, mommy!” She hugged you tightly.

“I know, Zoe but there are a few other things I need to take care of. I need to give the keys to Axl, Slash, Steven, Duff, and Izzy, too. As I heard they have just arrived.” You sighed seeing your daughter pouting.

“Alright, but be sure they will be around soon so I could play with Steven!” She said while you put down her.

“I promise.” You places a soft kiss on her cheek and headed back to the entrance of the hotel. Mick hummed watching you go before taking Zoe’s hand and letting her pull him closer to the playground.

When you arrived at the bus the band were already talking next to the bus. They were much quieter than the Crüe and immediately looked at you when you greeted them.

“Sorry, (Y/N) for being behind a bit. Steven had some problems with the journey and we had to stop a lot.” Izzy apologized.

“We arrived not too long ago so no problem. And are you okay now, Steven?” You looked at the drummer who was still pale.

“Yeah. Well, better than before.” Slash patter his back to lighten him up. “This isn’t helping, Slash.”

“You still have two days before the concerts so you can recover until then. There are many possibilities to leisure here, I have already looked around.”

“It’s quite a big hotel. What if I get lost?” Steven asked.

“Don’t worry, Popcorn. We will keep an eye on you.” Duff said with a smirk.

“Anyway, (Y/N), would you be so kind and give us a tour of the hotel?” Axl asked. You weren’t used to this kind manner with the other band. Alright, sometimes they could be knights, too.

“Of course. Oh, and Zoe wanted to make sure that you will greet and play with her. She mentioned that she wants to play with you, Steven but don’t worry I will tell her that you aren’t feeling well.” You winked and handed out the keys to their rooms.

“Steven!” Zoe rushed to the drummer but you stopped her before she could jump on him.

“Zoe, not so fast. He isn’t too well so be gentle, alright? Don’t play Slave and Queen with him. The Slave can be played by anyone else, except Mick and him.” You smirked glancing at the band.

“Alright, then I will escort him into his room and take care of him.” She took the drummer’s hand and headed to Steven’s room.

“I can wait until she will be 18,” Axl said. You hit him in the arm glaring at him. "Just kidding. No need to kill me.“

"You deserved it, man,” Slash said making you laugh. Mick was watching you with a jealous look. You always looked so happy with them and rarely with the Crüe. He stood up from the bench and approached you.

“Hey, Mick.” Duff greeted the guitarist.

“Hey, man.” He muttered. Slash and Axl nodded to him as a greeting while Mick shook hands with Izzy. Izzy was the only one who he kinda liked. “Sorry guys, but I need to steal (Y/N).” You made a face not understanding his problem. After you said goodbye, Mick was literally dragging you towards the lift.

“What is wrong with you?” You asked freeing your arm from his grip. “Mick, why are you acting like this?”

“Not here.” He could only say this. You huffed but stepped in the elevator next to him but tried to stand as far as possible. You didn’t like him when he was this angry and overwhelming. You opened the door and happily saw your luggage has already been brought up.

“So, what is it?” You asked crossing your arms. Mick counted to ten not to say something he might regret.

“Why can’t you just relax? And be with us? Zoe and me?”

“I’m sorry?”

“At the moment you heard the guys arrived you dropped down Zoe and rushed to them. Whereas they could wait a bit and I can’t see why Doc couldn’t greet them.”

“Are you jealous or what? Cause I don’t see your reason for that.”

“What? No! I’m just angry that why aren’t you honest with me. Why are you locking up things in yourself whereas I’m your husband, no?”

“I don’t understand a word.” Why can’t he and Doc leave you alone and let you do your job?

“I heard your talk with Doc on the bus.” He stepped closer and took your hand into his. “Why didn’t you tell me that John is bothering you? I could’ve talked to him not to come or I don’t know.”

“You don’t understand it. I can’t reject him seeing his daughter. I don’t have the right.”

“But you have it, (Y/N)! You have the full custody for fuck’s sake!” He was gripping your hand way too harsh now. “Why can’t you let that person just disappear from your life? He hurt you so much and you still let him do that. I think we could discuss it with Zoe. She is so smart and I’m sure she would understand it.” Mick said softly. He rested his forehead on yours while rubbing your arms. You felt the tears running down your cheek which Mick noticed and wiped them away with his thumb. You closed your eyes and took a shaky breath.

“I know. It’s just so hard.” You whimpered.

“But I’m here for you, (Y/N)! You are my wife and I would do anything for you. Even it includes killing.”

“Mick!”

“Alrighty, no killing. But I support you in everything and you can tell me whatever is going on in your pretty head. Sometimes I wish I could just go back in time and do things from the beginning. From the very beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed <3


	6. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) is pretty worn-out. Some fluff moments at the beach, rehearsals and John being John?

“(Y/N)! Hey, are you even listening?” Vince asked when you barely said a word since he sat down to your table in the café of the hotel. You were supporting your head with your hand and stirring your coffee.

“What? Oh, sorry, Vinnie. What did you say?” You murmured.

“That I and the guys will go to a bar tonight so don’t look for us. And what is going on with you? You look horrible.”

“Thanks. You are being very kind, as always. I didn’t expect anything else. And to answer to your outgoing tonight, I don’t care, to be honest. At least, you will damage the rooms there and not here.”

“You have serious problems, (Y/N). Go and have some sleep cause you look like who hasn’t slept in 3 days.” He was almost right. You slept an hour or two last night. And less the previous one. You had dark circles under your eyes and your eyes were crimson red. When you didn’t react anything, Vince stood up and bend down next to you. “I’m worried about you. Take care.” He placed a soft kiss on your cheek to assure you about what he said and left the café. You were happy that someone was worried about you, though this fact couldn’t help your situation. The tour and the fact that John could appear at any time made you exhausted and worn-out. The constant worrying and stress just beat you.

You were reading the daily news and sipping your coffee when you heard a little yell. You lifted your head and saw Zoe and Mick, hand in hand approaching you. Zoe let Mick’s hand and rushed to you as you spread your arms wide.

“Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?” You asked while picking her up and sat her on your knees. You rested your chin on her shoulders and filled your lungs with the scent of her hair and clothes. You smiled when she snuggled closer to you.

“Yes, mommy. And imagine I had a marvelous dream!” She said while she gesticulated.

“Really? And will you tell me?” You asked tickling her belly. In the meantime, Mick took the seat which Vince sat on before and was gazing at you and your daughter with pure love.

“No.” She shook her head.

“And why not?”

“Daddy said that if I tell you then it won’t happen. And I want this to happen.” You raised an eyebrow to Mick who just shrugged but the corner of his mouth lifted.

“I see. Then I hope it will come true.” You kissed the top of her head and hugged her tight. She was one of the reasons you didn’t get mad. You tried to keep your promise to Mick that you won’t neglect her, even it wasn’t your intention on the first day. As Mick was peering you and Zoe, he noticed the small details of your look. He hated that you looked this bad, and he respected you the most. He somehow had a bad feeling though. You won’t bear this long, even if you are a though person. Zoe’s eyes lit up when Neil and Elizabeth appeared in the room, too, along with Heather and Tommy.

“Sorry, guys for disturbing.” Heather started. “Just these two little troublemakers wanted to see Zoe. Is it a problem if I bring her with us?”

“You never disturb Heather. And I don’t know what would I do without you, to be honest. And where are you going?”

“Just McDonald’s to grab some food. Neil has been nagging me that he wants to eat burgers for two days.” You just shook your head at the kid who just giggled. Your brows drew together.

“Would you mind if we join, too?”

∆

Heather, Tommy, and Vince’s children were sitting in the backseat of the car while Mick drove and Zoe in your lap. Joan Jett's I Love Rock ‘n’ Roll was played on the radio, and you all sang along with it. Tommy’s voice was pretty annoying but you laughed whenever he tried the high notes. Zoe played her air guitar earning a chuckle from Mick. You shared a look with him, he was happy that you spent some time with him and your daughter. Even if it was just a morning.

“There it is!” Neil screamed as he saw the restaurant. Mick drove in the drive-through and stopped by the window.

“Good morning, sir. What can I get you?” The lady asked preparing a note to jot down your order.

“Just a black coffee,” Mick said earning a confused look from the worker and a big boo from you and the others. He was smirking but leaned out of the window to tell the rest of the order. When you got your food he didn’t stop, instead, he jammed the car and headed towards the beach. The children yelled from the sudden speed but enjoyed every minute of it.

“Yes, dude!” Tommy screamed patting Mick’s shoulder. When you arrived there you opened the back of the car and sat inside while consuming your food. Heather and Tommy sat on the top of the car watching the waves crashing the coast. It was a dazzling summer day with a vivid blue sky and a light breeze coming from the ocean. When the kids finished they ran down and started to build a fort from the sand. You leaned your head on Mick’s shoulder as he placed a soft kiss on your forehead. You hummed and closed your eyes from the touch and intertwined your fingers.

“You know, I could get used to this pretty easily.” Mick sighed. “Don’t you think, Mrs. Mars?” He playfully pushed your shoulders with his.

“Me, too, Mr. Mars.” You wanted nothing else than to stay there, watching the ocean, listening, and watching the kids playing around and staying this close to Mick. Though, you would happily leave out the moans from Tommy and Heather from the top of the car.

∆

However, you would stay much longer down the beach, the show must go on. Time for concerts, to prepare everything for everyone. To make sure the bands won’t need to worry about anything, not that they were so stressed anytime.

“Hey, (Y/N), give me that bottle!” Nikki demanded. He looked fucked up, he was doing drugs as much as he could, not giving a damn about his well-being.

“Get it for yourself.” Does using the word 'please’ is this hard? You mumbled and kept filling in documents. The band just finished their rehearsal and it was time for Guns N Roses.

“Don’t be this bitchy.” Nikki grunted as he went backstage, probably to have a bump again.

“Don’t listen to him,” Vince noted as he jumped down from the stage next to you. 

“Anyway, you look much better. And thanks, for treating Neil and Elizabeth as if they were yours. I appreciate it.”

“Well, I feel better. But it’s only a matter of time until someone pisses me off. And anytime, Vinnie. They are great kids.”

“You are great, (Y/N).” He said while he was walking backward, accidentally bumping into Axl.

“Watch where you are going.” They shared a not so friendly look. They weren’t fond of each other from the very beginning, but you couldn’t recall why. What is just pride? Or the media? “Here is our favorite temporary manager,” Axl smirked and pulled you a sideways hug until the rest of the band also turned up. Steven looked much better, luckily. Duff, Slash, and Izzy greeted you with a big smile as they walked on the stage and were ready to tune. In the morning you had to ask at least 10 times to start playing music for the other band whereas you didn’t need to say a word.

“So have you decided what songs will you play?” You asked putting down your papers and sitting down on the ground.

“Of course. Here are the lyrics if you want.” Axl handed you a pile of papers. 

“They are in that order, I think.”

“Thank you so much. Then you can start if you want.” You winked. The guys started with 'Welcome to the Jungle’ which wasn’t your favorite from them but you must add it was a pretty rad song. When it was time for 'Paradise City’ you couldn’t help but stand up, danced, and sang along with Axl. At the end of the song, you heard a light chuckle and someone clearing one’s throat. You looked in the direction and saw Doc and John standing by the stage.

“Wow, (Y/N), I haven’t seen you like this,” John said. You folded your arms and tried to calm down. When he was approaching you along with Doc, your jaws tightened.   
“Hello, guys.” He waved at the boys on the stage.

“Hey, man.” Steve greeted your ex with a bit much happiness in his voice. Duff immediately elbowed him in the stomach to shut him up.

“Popcorn, he is the one who beat (Y/N). Don’t be kind to him.” He whispered in his ear.

“Then, not hello, you bastard.” He mumbled while trying to breathe again. John lowered his head but you could see that he was smirking. This man creeped the hell out of you.

“Hey, (Y/N).” Your answer was a nod but didn’t say a word.

“I think we are leaving. We don’t want to disturb anything.” Axl spoke up but John turned to him.

“Don’t need to. Just wanted to say a few words to (Y/N).” He shoved his hands in his pockets while waiting for your reaction.

“Doc, can you please help the guys if they need anything?”

“Of course. And scream if you need anything.” He patted your back and watched your steps until you were out of sight.

“So what is it?” You asked staying as far as possible.

“I just wanted to thank you. Again. I don’t how you are doing this but it can’t be easy for you.”

“Well, I’m doing all these struggles for Zoe. Not for you and not even for me. My daughter’s happiness is the most important to me. If it means to see you for a few times then let it be. Now go and visit her before I will drop you out with one of the guards.” You tried to joke.

∆  
“Joan Jett or Lita Ford?” Duff asked while taking a sip from his vodka. Both bands along with Heather, Vanity and you were sitting in a room backstage. Only a couple of minutes remained until the start of the concert. You were sitting in Mick’s lap, his hands resting on your thighs.

“Lita,” Nikki said earning a glare from Vanity. You chuckled cause you knew that once they dated in the early 80s. Your smile faded when Doc ranted in the room.

“Guns N Roses! It’s time to go. Including you, little miss. No time for resting and laugh.” Doc snapped with his usual attitude. You sighed as Mick pecked your lips and slapped on your thighs playfully.

“Don’t hook up with some groupie while I’m gone!” You smirked and followed the other band before Doc closed the door.

“So, (Y/N)… ” Slash walked back to you. “Joan Jett or Lita Ford?”

“I’m curious, too,” Axl yelled.

“Come on, (Y/N)! Be honest.” Duff added. It’s easy to say.

“Don’t tell us that you haven’t even been with a girl.” Slash laughed seeing your facial expression.

“Leave her alone!” Izzy spoke up. Sometimes you were thinking that how he and Mick looked and behaved alike.

“Maybe if you behave well, I will tell ya after the concert.” You grinned and pushed the guitarist on the stage.

It was the band’s first big tour and though most of the fans came to see Mötley you could see many transparent with the name of the band, the logo, and even the name of the members, mostly Axl’s.

“Hello, kid,” Doc said placing his hand on your shoulder. “Sorry to drag you out here. I just wanted to avoid them to piss you off. I know that you are quite moody nowadays.”

“How kind is everyone nowadays.” You hummed.

“I meant it. And I saw how much you got along with these guys.” He gestured towards the stage just at the moment Axl looked at the both of you. He winked and kept singing the song. “I was wondering…”

“No. Thank you, Doc but no. Don’t matter how much can they chase me to hell with their behavior, I won’t ever leave them. They are my boys.” You looked up at Doc.

“Alright. I won’t push anything.” He winked.

∆

“It was pretty rad, man!” Tommy yelled as he high-fived with another band who was just running down from the stage.

“Thanks, man,” Steven said with a big smile.

“Thanks for preparing the crowd for the real concert.” Vince laughed.

“Vinnie!” You snapped. “That wasn’t nice.”

“Don’t bother, (Y/N). It doesn’t worth it.” Axl murmured sending the other singer death glares. You just shook your head how they can’t tolerate each other. Mick arrived, too along with Nikki and Zoe sitting on the bassist’s shoulders. “Hello, little one.”

“Steven!” Zoe giggled as Nikki put her down on the ground.

“Betrayal. We haven’t seen each other for 3 hours and the first person she wants is you.” You chuckled folding your arms.

“It’s not his fault that he looks this adorable,” Duff added as he squeezed Steven’s cheeks, making him blush. You held your hand over your mouth not to laugh, but seeing the other guys’ looks it was pretty hard.

“Alright, guys. Let’s go.” Vince broke the awkward silence and ran on the stage.

“Break a leg! "You screamed before they were on the stage.

They guys played one or two songs before John appeared. He stood next to you but kept the distance.

"What are you doing here?”

“I don’t really like those guys now but that doesn’t mean I hate their songs, too.” He chuckled.

“Sorry. I’m not at my very best nowadays.” You murmured kicking in a stone.

“No worry. And I kinda get it. Being a manager for one band can be exhausted. Not to mention two bands. You are doing great.” He stated while looking at you with a shy smile.

“Thank you.” You answered.

“By the way, Zoe is pretty obsessed with the other band. Especially with that blondie guy with a cheerful smile.”

“You mean Steven. And yes. She is quite a lucky fan.” You snickered. “She always gets the attention she wants.”

“I could imagine. She did the same at your office back in the days.”

“Yeah.” You smiled thinking back when Zoe came and all of your colleagues came and played with her. “But she feels home here, in this environment. She has quite a taste in music, too. She is a true rocker.”

“I hoped so. Anyway, I wanted to ask something. Would you mind if I take Zoe with me for the night? I had my room in the same hotel as you. So she won’t be far.”

“Alright.”  
∆

“Be right back. I will just go and have a look on Zoe.” You told Mick as you stood up from the couch in the hall of the hotel.

“Alright. Kiss her instead of me.” He added.

“Sure.” You headed towards the lift and press the button as you stepped in. There was no one in the hallway due to the time. It was almost 8 pm. When you arrived at the room you lightly knocked on the door. A few minutes later, John opened the door.

“Hey, (Y/N). What’s up?”

“Sorry for disturbing. I just wanted to say goodnight to Zoe. Can I come in?” You asked.

“Of course.” He invited you into the room and closed the door.

“Where is she?” You inquired when you looked around and couldn’t find her.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N). But you didn’t make things easier.” He said just before he hit you in the face so hard you collapsed on the ground and lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about John so far? -.-


	7. John's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tells about his plan and it seems everybody is missing.

You couldn’t compare the pain you were in. This pain. Not in your head but the disappointment in John. You really thought he changed, but he didn’t. When you started to come back to life you heard murmuring. You could hardly make out any words but it was John’s and a stranger’s. The door closed and it was quiet again. You lifted your head and wanted to touch it desperately, though your hands were tied to the chair you were sitting on.

“Good. You are finally awake.” He murmured while pulling another chair with himself and sitting in front of you.

“Where is she?” You inquired jerking your head sideways.

“Don’t worry. She is with Heather.” He sighed.

“Then why couldn’t you just say that? Instead of kicking me out?”

“You would ruin my plan. And I would be pretty angry if you would do that.”

“What plan?”

“None of your business.”

“It clearly includes Zoe so it’s fucking my business, too. John, what the fuck do you want? Why are you doing this?”

“You thought I changed? I only wanted a family with Zoe and you, whereas you didn’t want that. You humiliated me in front of many people who think I’m a monster, however you are the one who cheated on me and fucked the whole family up. Our family. You managed to send me to jail, too, and you were sure you will get away with it this easily? Oh, darling, no. Then you don’t know me.” You heard a knock on the door. “Must be your husband.” You were about to shout but John pressed his palm on your mouth. He put his finger on his lips as a sign to be quiet. “If you scream you will never see Zoe again.” He threatened. You slightly nodded, tears running down your cheek. He searched in his bag for a couple of minutes when someone knocked again. “In a minute.” He yelled. When he finished he walked to you with duck tape in his hand. He cut a piece and put on your lips. “Now you can scream if you want. But I wouldn’t do it.”

He opened the door and smirked when he saw Mick who was completely worried.

“Hey, man.”

“Hi. What is it?” John asked, leaning on the frame.

“Might sound weird but have you seen (Y/N)?” He rubbed the back of his head. “She wasn’t in the room and I couldn’t find her anywhere.”

“I saw her last night when she said goodnight to Zoe then no. She got a phone call at the reception then she ran away without saying anything.”

“Speaking of. Thank you for bringing Zoe back to Heather. I appreciate it.”

“No problem, man. I know my limits. By the way, if you see (Y/N), would you tell her that I’m gonna leave the town? I have some work to do.”

“Yeah sure. Also, do you know who she got the phone call from?”

“I think it was her mother but I’m not so sure.” Mick hummed. He knew you completely cut all your connections to your mother so it was odd that she called you. Maybe it was about your dad. “She mentioned his dad or something.”

“Ok, thank you again and bye.” Mick held his hand to John who shook it. After Mick left the hallway, John closed the door and went back to the room he put you in. You were struggling with the ropes on your wrists.

“My sweet wife. You are wasting time and energy. That rope won’t give up. It’s not that kind of rope we used back in the days. If you know what I mean.” You glared at the man you couldn’t believe you married to years ago. You felt a kind of rage you felt at your wedding when you had a fight with your mom. “You know, sometimes I’m wondering if that man can satisfy you. I mean, with that back, I don’t think so.”

John continued to piss you off. You knew it was his plan to distract you, but he wouldn’t manage. You gathered all your patience and tried to stay calm and concentrate on planning. “Oh, my bad. You can’t answer with this thing on your mouth. Let me take this off.” He pulled down the tape surprisingly carefully.

“You fucking cunt.” You spit. “You abusive, mischievous, creepy psycho.”

“Wow, is that it? Come on, (Y/N). You can do better than that.” He chuckled crossing his arms.

∆

After leaving John, Mick headed towards the reception to ask about that phone call your ex was talking about. “Good morning, ma'am. Last night, my wife got a phone call and I would like to know when. Do you remember or does anyone know?”

“What’s her name?”

“(Y/N) Mars. She is with the band, she was wearing black clothes I think.”

“Umm, I don’t think I met her. Though I will ask around if any of my colleagues saw her. Be right back, sir.”

“Thanks,” Mick said and started to calm himself down. He was walking in the lobby in circles when Doc stood in the guitarist’s way.

“Hey, Mick. Have you seen, (Y/N)? She promised me we will meet in the café this morning but she hasn’t turned up yet. She has to do some calls.” Doc stated with a tone of annoyance. Doc was kind and friendly until everyone does their job.

“That’s my problem, too. And I’m worried sick. I haven’t seen her since last night and I can’t find her anywhere.” He sat down on the couch and placed his face in his palms while resting his elbows on his knees.

“Don’t worry, Mick. I’m sure it’s nothing. Maybe she just went out a bit. A lot has been going on. The tour and the stress about John. Anyway, have you spoken to him?” Doc asked while taking a seat next to Mick cautiously.

“Just came from him. He said that she got a call and then left. But she would’ve written note if she went out, wouldn’t she? She is not the person to go anywhere without letting anyone know. And she wouldn’t have left without Zoe.”

“You are right about Zoe. Would you like me to talk to the guys to help you find (Y/N)? I’m sure they would happily help.”

“Yeah. That’s a great idea, Doc.”

∆

“NO! You don’t dare. You won’t take her away.”

“Why not? You would’ve gladly done the same, no? Bringing her here…to the tour.”

“What are you talking about? That was completely different! You are free to visit her, talk to her, and even take her nearby.”

“No, you don’t understand. You don’t know what it’s like not seeing her every day, not talking to her, ask about her day even if we spend it together. The amount of time I spent at the jail made me realize that the only important thing, is her. She means everything to me and you are about to steal her from me, (Y/N).”

“You are mad. You are the one who is talking about kidnapping her! It wasn’t my intention to take her from you. I even let you see her, let you here while I’m not fond of that. She deserves a life, a family who loves and protects her.”

“You mean a family who is always on road, tours with drugs, alcohol, and whores? A child needs a proper house with a proper background.”

“Don’t dare to tell me how should I treat her!”

“I do whatever I want.” You huffed.

“What did you tell him?” You asked after a couple of minutes.

“Who?”

“Mick, you fucking dick! What did you tell to him?”

“That I haven’t seen you since last night….”

“What more?”

“…that you got a phone call from your mom.”

“Ha! He exactly knows that I cut everything from her.”

“But what if it’s about your dad? You would be concerned about him, no?”

“Piece of shit. Okay, now enough. Let me go, John. Stop this ridiculous game you are playing. I understand everything and I’m sorry, okay? Just let me go.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t do that.”

∆

“Zoe, please come here,” Mick called for your daughter who was climbing on the wall at the playground. She nodded and jumped down as smooth as she was a stuntwoman and approached Mick.

“Yes, daddy?” She sat on the bench and listened with all ears.

“Can I ask something?”

“Sure.” She nodded.

“Did mommy said something last night while you were at…at your dad’s place?”

“That she will come back to give me a goodnight kiss as usual.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t clear. When she went over the second time.”

“She wasn’t there for the second time.” Mick’s blood froze in his veins.

“What do you mean she wasn’t there?”

“Well, she brought me to dad and then didn’t come again. While I was sleeping dad brought me back to Aunt Heather and Uncle Tommy. Why? Is mommy in trouble?” She tilted her head pouting.

“I hope not, darling.” He pulled the little girl closer and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Mick gulped starting to realize what happened to you. “But I need you to promise me something. I would like you to stay here and don’t go anywhere. Not even with dad, alright?” Mick didn’t want to say ‘especially with dad’ as he didn’t want to scare her.

“Alright, daddy. Now can I go back and play?”

“Of course, angel.” The girl set off back to her friends and Mick watched her every step.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)!” Tommy yelled while forming a cup from his hands.

“Keep it quiet, man. My head is pounding like hell from your voice.” Nikki complained as he and his Terror Twin were walking down the hallways searching you.

“Dude, I’m trying to find (Y/N). (Y/N)!” He continued.

“But she isn’t deaf.” Nikki slapped Tommy’s hands.

“Nikki, we have to find her. Doc is out of his mind and so is Mick. We can’t perform like this.”

“Both of them are always pissed off.”

“Then…there won’t be any more alcohol or clubs cause (Y/N) was charged with that if I remember well.” Nikki’s eyes went round and immediately started shouting your name.

“(Y/N)!!!”

John opened the door, peeked his head out to see if anyone was in the hallway.

“We are going (Y/N). Pack your stuff.” John stated earning an odd look from you. A line appeared between your brows and you had question marks above your head.

“Where exactly? Not that I want to.”

“Not so far, don’t worry.” He sighed as he was searching in his bag and smiled when he found the knife. He chuckled when he saw your facial expression. “Oh, (Y/N), I’m not gonna kill you. Do I look like a killer?!” He bent down to your legs.

“Honestly? Yes.” You spit as he has begun to cut the ropes on your legs to free them.

“I know what you are thinking. If you try to escape somehow, you won’t ever see Zoe.”

“Yeah, you have told it many times now. It’s about to get boring you know.”

“And I’m not sure if Mick will be the guitarist in this band, too.” You tried to stay calm, you did. You didn’t say a word just in case.

When he finished cutting the ropes he grabbed your arm tightly and dragged you to the corridor after glancing around again. You flinched from the pain he giving you also your head still ached from last night. A key was in his hand and opened the door in front of you. As soon as it was opened he pushed you carelessly making you fall almost on your face. This time, you managed to protect your head.

“So what is your plan exactly?” You asked while picking you up in bride style and dropped on the bed. He climbed on the top of you making you gasp. “Get off me!” He pinned your hands above your head with his hands and your legs with his.

“You know, I would say that make-up sex is working for me, but it doesn’t. Also, I don’t have the time for that.” You heard a click and you looked up to see that he handcuffed you. He was still so close you could feel his breath on your face which made you sick. “But the last kiss has a meaning…” Before you could understand what he said he pressed his lips on yours. As an answer you bit his lips hard, making it bleed. “You son of a…” He cursed while touching his lips with his fingers cautiously.

∆

“Hey, Heather!” John yelled to the actress while smiling at her. She was in front of their shared room with Tommy. Tommy and Nikki were still away walking around in the hotel to find you.

“Hi, John. What’s up? What happened to you?” She raised a brow.

“Why? Oh, you mean this?” He asked pointing at his wound. “I…I just have really dry lips usually and I smiled way too much, haha.” He scratched the back of his head.

“If you say so. Anyway, why are you still here?” Heather was one of the few people whom John tolerated and yet he was still ready to get her from his way if needed.

“I would like to see Zoe for the last time if possible.”

“Oh pity, she is not with me. She is with Mick at the playground.” She informed John.

“I see. Well, thank you and goodbye, Heather.” He forced another smile and left the actress there. He rushed to the elevator and hoped no one would see him. He didn’t count any change in the plan. His original plan was to take Zoe from Heather since she was with her most of the time. Well, nothing can go easily, right?! The man was stomping his feet and was angrily pushing the button constantly. When he stepped in, the door was closing and he was relieved for a moment. A foot stopped the closing door which opened again. John saw that the foot belonged to Izzy and Axl.

“Hey, man.” Izzy greeted the now sweating and pissed man. Axl stood next to him and behind Izzy.

“What are you doing here? I thought you have already left.” Axl glanced from the corner of his eye.

“Um, I heard from (Y/N) and I wanted to tell Mick personally.” This was the only reasonable lie he could tell. He was hoping they will eat it.

“Why, what happened to her?”

“You didn’t know? She left yesterday and still hasn’t come back. But, now I know why. His father had an accident and since he is very important to her she left as soon as she got the call.” John was quite satisfied with himself.

“So that’s why those idiots were yelling all day.” Izzy rolled his eyes.

“And what about you, guys? Are you ready for the night?” He tried to change the subject.

“I think so,” Axl answered, still gazing suspiciously, John. Luckily, they arrived on the ground floor, and as soon the door opened John rushed past Izzy almost making him fell.

“Hey, man. Couldn’t you just wait?” He snapped rubbing his arm.

“So sorry, man. I just really need to speak to Mick.” Axl crossed his arms and watched John’s every step. The singer’s cold stare dug a hole in John’s back making him walk faster. The playground was almost empty, only Zoe could John spot. He couldn’t see the guitarist. It was his last chance. He ran to the happy girl who could be found in the swing giggling. “Hey, Zoe.” The little girl’s eyes lit up and jumped down from the swing.

“Dad!” She ran to him and hugged his legs. John felt love. Though only for his daughter. He wanted to give Zoe the whole world and he was willing to give everything up.

“What are you doing here all alone?” He asked while he picked her daughter up and glanced around.

“Daddy went to grab some chocolate and orange juice.”

“Oh, I see. Well, what do you think about going to McDonald’s and drink there? We could eat some burgers, too.” He smirked.

“Daddy told me to stay here. I don’t want to break the rules.”

“But they always break the rules. And they are still here.” John started to walk to the hall.

“I know. But they are adults. Dad, do you know where mommy is? I would like to play with her.”

“Of course, I know. Would like me to bring you to her?” The girl’s answer was nodding with bright smiles. John kept his way out of the hotel with Zoe in his arms.

∆

“I’m so sorry.” Steven apologized now for the 5th time.

“Actually, it wasn’t our fault. One of our so-called "colleagues” came in and smash everything. He somehow stole the key or just broke in.“ Duff explained while looking at the mess Tommy made in their shared room with Steven. The cleaning lady’s eyes were wide and were quite speechless.

"You know, I have seen a lot of things. But this…whatever. Go down the reception and get another room. I will deal with this.” She sighed and started to clean the room not even knowing where to start. TV on the floor, at least this time not on someone’s car, glass all over the floor with blood. The boys glanced at the room one more time and headed to the reception. When they arrived in the hall they noticed Zoe and John rush to the exit.

“Zoe, hey!” Steven spotted the little girl.

“Popcorn!” She giggled.

“They are fucking everywhere. I can’t believe…” John murmured so quietly not even Zoe heard.

“Dad put me down. I want to hug Popcorn and Duff.”

“Don’t you like to see mommy?” He asked nervously. Duff narrowed his eyes trying to hear what their conversation is about.

“Why is he still here?” He asked Steven who was making silly faces to your daughter.

“I don’t know. Let’s go and ask.” When John saw that the two musicians approached Zoe and him, his jaws tightened and his breaths quickened. “Hey, man.”

“Hey. What’s up?” His chest rose and fell with rapid breaths and rolled his shoulders.

“Are you alright? Let me take Zoe…” Steven reached for the girl who also held his arms towards the drummer, but John pulled her away.

“Stop.” He snapped. “Just stop and leave her alone. You…you are not good for her.”

“Okay, you have serious problems, man.” Duff pointed at John.

“Who has serious problems?” Mick asked while trying to balance the orange juices in his hands. He almost dropped them when he saw Zoe with John. “Zoe, I told you to stay there. It has been only 5 minutes!”

“I know, but dad told me he knows where mum is…and please don’t be angry at me. I’m so sorry.” She pouted.

“I’m not angry at you, honey. More like on your dad. What do you think you are doing?” He turned to John when they heard loud irritating shouting.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)!” Tommy and Nikki yelled. “She is not here. I don’t have any more ideas, dude.”

“Me neither, man. Hey, what is happening there?” Mick rolled his eyes, Duff and Steven sent death glares toward Nikki and mainly Tommy. “Why are you staring at me like that?

"Cause you fucking blow up our room. And that’s not fucking cool.”

“Oh? So sorry, man. I don’t remember.” He chuckled. “Anyway, what is this gathering? Did we miss something?” This was the last drop for John. Without saying anything he turned around and started running.

“Dad, why are you running?” Zoe giggled. She didn’t understand anything. Mick’s blood froze in his veins, the other’s mouth dropped open.

“What are you waiting for? Go and catch him!” Mick screamed and pushed the guys. Steven was the first one to realize what was happening and set off grabbing Duff’s arm and dragging him, too. The Terror Twins hesitated at first but followed them along with Mick.

∆

“Rose, Stradlin! Where the hell is Steven and Duff? They should be here now.” Doc looked at his watch and growled.

“We don’t know. Though we haven’t seen (Y/N) either.”

“Still? Where that girl can be?” He sighed.

“Anna, can you give me the key for room 24? I will prepare it for the band’s. The other one needs more cleaning but my back already hurts.” The cleaning lady leaned on the counter waiting for the key.

“Sure.” She turned her back to get the keys from the wall. “Umm, are you sure about the number? I can’t see the key.”

“Yes. Why don’t you flick through in the book?”

“Good idea.” She opened the book which they registered the room numbers with the guests’ names. “It says it’s an empty room. No reservation on it. Pretty interesting.”

“Let’s go and try to open with the master key.” The two women left the reception and walked upstairs. “Do you hear it, too?” They heard yelling and loud knocks. Axl and Izzy were standing in front of John’s room.

“Open the fucking door. Or else we will break-in.” The singer shouted.

“I wouldn’t advise it.” The receptionist crossed her arms and glared at the two men. “Can I help you?”

“Umm, our friend is missing, for now, a day and some of our bandmates, too. We just have a strong feeling that the guy who this room belongs to knows something.” Izzy murmured gesturing at the door.

“Interesting. Well, I can’t help you with that but another strange thing happened. Maybe it has something to do with your case.”

“Really? And what exactly?” Axl asked walking next to the cleaning lady and Anna.

“A key is missing, though it wasn’t registered. And this hasn’t happened in months.” Anna held the key tight in her hand and turned it in the lock. When they opened it, the cleaning lady almost faint. Anna clutched her chest.

“(Y/N)?!” Axl gulped seeing you on the bed with a black eye and blood on your face and wrists as you tried hard to escape managing to cut your skin. Your mouth was still patched with duck tape. “Let me help.” He started to pull the tape cautiously as Izzy tried to get the handcuffs off.

“Zoe. Umm. Zoe. John.” You panicked.

“(Y/N), calm down. Anyway, what happened?”

“John happened. And listen to me! John is trying to take Zoe away! I don’t how much time has passed since he left me here but I don’t think he is in the hotel now.” You rubbed your wrists and stood up but your knees were week and you almost fell on the floor. Izzy caught you and helped you back on the bed.

“Is that true, madam? If yes, I need to call the police.”

“That’s a good idea. Thank you.” Izzy thanked and whirled around. Your eyes welled up and your body was shaking.

“Please, calm down. We will go and figure out what the hell is happening. Would take care of her?” Axl asked from the cleaning lady. She nodded and start to search for the first aid kit in the drawer.

“You don’t have to take care of me! I’m okay. I need to find my daughter.” You whimpered.

“No, you are gonna stay here. I will send someone here.” Izzy assured.

∆

“Dude, I need to quit smoking. My lungs hurt!” Tommy panted as they were chasing John and Zoe.

“Stop him!” Duff yelled to the people in the street. They weren’t so helpful.

“Dad, out me down! I don’t like this game.” She cried.

“Finally!” John smirked. He rushed to the yellow cab and hopped in. “Go!”

“And where?” The driver asked.

“Just go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O I was shocked, too, daamn. I also love and hate when characters just come alive.


	8. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation and falling down the rabbit's hole.

“(Y/N) will kill me. And I will kill you, bastards.” Mick snapped as they were walking back to the hotel. How will he tell this to you? Well, he needed to find you first. He felt desperate and useless. That taxi could go anywhere and you could be anywhere.

“We all fucked it up, Mick. She will understand.” Nikki said placing his hand on the guitarist’s shoulder.

“Are you out of your fucking mind? This is not kind of small thing like we didn’t appear at a concert, you idiot. A jerk kidnapped her daughter! Our daughter.” He cried and rushed farther from the others on the street. Tommy sighed along with Steven. A knot formed in Mick’s throat as he started to realize about the happenings. When he got back to the hotel an ambulance car was already parking in front of the building making him walk quicker upstairs. He followed the noise and pushed the people standing in the door to see something. He saw Axl, Izzy, and Doc also in the room looking concerned.

“I have already said a couple of times that I’m okay. Ouch.” You hissed through your teeth when the parademic started to clean the wounds on your face.

“Sorry, ma'am but I need to clean it unless it will get infected.” He insisted on continuing his job.

“(Y/N)?” Mick’s eyes welled up seeing you. You glanced up at him and smiled while trying to stand up with all your effort. He caught you and hugged you so tight you couldn’t even breathe but you didn’t care. You snuggled in the crook of his neck and filled up your lungs with his scent. Your eyes were swollen up both from the bruise and now from the tears of happiness and relief caused.

“I thought he hurt you.” You sniffed.

“Sh. I’m okay. I’m here.” He pulled back to see what John had done to you. “I will kill him, (Y/N). For this.”

“Not in front of cops.” You joked when you saw two police officers entering the room.

“Good afternoon. Can we talk in private, miss?” One of them asked while the others left the room and you hushed the doctor away, too. Only Mick stayed behind you, his hand on your waist not letting you go although Mick’s hand was shaking from the fear. “Can you tell us what happened to you? More importantly, who did this to you?”

“My ex-husband, John Smith. He had a kind of plan of kidnapping our daughter and he tried to get me out of the way.”

“We are sorry to hear that he managed to. We will do everything to find her.” The other one said.

“I’m sorry, officer, but I don’t understand. What do you mean by he managed to?” You took a look back at Mick who was biting his lip and gripped your waist a bit tighter. He cleared his throat.

“Can we have a moment with my wife?” He asked looking at the officers who nodded and left the room.

“Mick. Where is Zoe?” You inquired turning to him so you could be face-to-face. 

“Where is my daughter?!”

“John….that bastard took her away, okay?!” He screamed. “I couldn’t do anything. We couldn’t catch him, doesn’t matter how hard we tried.”

“What?” You lowered your voice stepping back from him. “You are telling me that he took her away and you let him do it?” You snapped.

“And you? What about you? Where were you?!” He raised his voice not believing you were blaming him.

“I was knocked out then fucking handcuffed to the bed!” You shouted.

“I think you should go in.” Doc advised the officers who shared a look then entered the room hear you fighting.

“Ma'am, please calm down. We are here to help. But first, we need to know every detail.”

“My husband will tell you.” You muttered walking past them to the others who were waiting outside.

“(Y/N)? Where are you going?” Doc asked seeing you rushing downstairs.

“To find my daughter.”

“Mrs, it’s my obligation to tell you that you shouldn’t drive with your condition. Your head could be damaged.” The doctor declared but you just huffed and kept your way to your car.

“Stop her.” Doc told Nikki and Tommy who nodded and ran after you. Tears were running down your cheek so you couldn’t see much and on your way, you managed to bump into someone in the hall.

“I’m sorry.” You murmured.

“What the fuck happened to you?” Vince grabbed your arms and analyzed your face. Slash brows raised not understanding a thing.

“Vinnie. He…he took her away.” You sniffed. He was the only person who could understand you. His ex also didn’t let Vince see Elizabeth for a while. He looked puzzled but hugged you and was rubbing your back to soothe you.

∆

“She will calm down, Mick.” Doc tried to comfort the guitarist. They and everyone from the two bands except Vince was sitting in Mick’s and your room.

“She won’t. You didn’t see how she looked at me.” He placed his face in his palms as Doc patted his back.

“She always looks at us in that way.” Tommy said. “And we are still here.”

“Oh, shut up.” Izzy snapped. “We have to figure out how we will hunt that dick down.”

“Izzy is right. Zoe is the most important now.” Steven stated. He already missed that little angel, even if she could be clingy sometimes.

“Where he could take her?” Axl brought up the main question.

“To his parents?” Duff asked.

“Too obvious.” Izzy answered.

“I don’t think he is even in the country now.” Slash stated laying on the couch.

“Mick, doesn’t he own a villa or cottage somewhere?” Izzy asked.

“I don’t know. (Y/N) could tell us useful information, but right now, good luck to ask her.” He scoffed.

∆

“(Y/N), you need to eat something.” Heather tried to convince you. You were sitting on the window seal and were looking out the window wondering about Zoe. You were shaking from tiredness and sadness. Vince noticed and grabbed a blanket and covered you with it which you thanked with a nod.

“How are you feeling?” He leaned on the wall with crossed arms.

“I just want to feel numb. I don’t want to feel anything.” You pulled the blanket tighter on yourself.

“Look, we are here for you. You can rely on us whatever it’s about.” Vinnie smiled.

“He is right, (Y/N). You can count on us.” Heather agreed. Sharise just huffed and left the room. She was jealous of how Vince treated you and that she wasn’t in the center.

“Thank you, guys. Also, sorry for holding you up. It’s not even my room. I will tell Sharise to come back.” You got off the seal but Vince stood in your way.

“You are not going anywhere. Sharise will be okay.” He hushed. “You need to heal first. You look horrible.” He joked.

“At least my mood is like my body.”

“One more thing. Please, don’t blame Mick. It’s not his fault.”

“I’m not mad at him. We were just pretty scared and desperate and told things we didn’t think through. But, I think I was a bit harsh.”

“That’s my girl.” Vince winked making you smile a little.

∆

John was driving for now hours and he started to get tired a bit. He looked in the rear-view mirror to see his daughter sleeping like the dead in the back seat. It was already dark so he decided to sleep in a motel for the night and booked a room before taking Zoe up and the bags. When he put the girl down on the bed she woke up.

“Dad, where are we?” She asked sleepily.

“Go back to sleep, darling.” He put his hand on his daughter’s chest and hummed. He missed her so badly. Now his time has come.

After he was sure she was sleeping he went down to the reception and asked the receptionist if they have a phone.

“It’s in that room, sir.” She pointed. John thanked and dialed the number.

“Hello. It’s me, John. Yeah. Everything is going smoothly. Does he know anything? We will arrive soon. Sure. Good night.”

∆

The next morning the bus was waiting for you in front of the hotel. Hardly anyone said a word, just packed their stuff without any hesitation. Mick took your bag from your hand earning a sigh but you let him do it anyway. You still hadn’t spoken to each other. Pride was one of his and your force. You adjusted your sunglasses on your nose which covered your wounds wonderfully. After bringing the keys down the reception and checking if everyone was on board the buses could set off. Since you were the last one to get on the bus all the free spaces were taken you decided to sit next to Doc behind the driver.

“No, little miss. You are going in the back and talk to your husband.” He gestured with his head.

“You can be pretty annoying sometimes.” You murmured and headed to the back earning sympathetic looks from everyone. “If any of you dares to look at me like that again…I will kick you in the ass.” When you got in the back of the bus where the beds were you saw Mick laying on one of them with his back facing you. You rolled your eyes but laid behind him. It was a small bed but managed to somehow. He didn’t even move. “Come on, Mick. Please, turn around.” No answer. “Please, I’m sorry.” You whispered giving up. You were about to leave the bed when he grabbed you by your wrist and pulled back.

“I’m sorry, too, babe. I didn’t think through what I was saying.” He took off your sunglasses to see your red eyes properly. “We will get through this together. Did you hear me? We will get our princess back.” He pressed a kiss on your forehead while you snuggled as close as possible to him. He laid his hands on your waist and pulling you even closer. “I promise.”

∆

“I can’t believe that you find serial killers and shoplifters within days where you can’t find a man and a little girl in two weeks!” You yelled as the officer told you they still had no clue.

“We are doing our best, ma'am. It takes time.” He tried to calm you down.

“Is there anything we can help you with? Information or something?” Mick asked.

“We need names and all the properties your ex-husband owns, Mrs. Addresses of houses, car plate numbers etc. Also if he has any connection with people living abroad.” He placed a paper and a pen in front of you. You glanced at Mick before taking the pen in your hand. You wrote down two addresses and three plate numbers. But what if there was more you didn’t know about.

“Umm, I think I will need some more time. In his office at his house, I think I can find something.” Your brain was already clicking what that bastard could hide from you. But that meant you needed to go back to that place. And this was the last thing you needed right now.

∆

“Are you sure you are ready?” Mick asked glancing at the house from the driver’s seat. You followed his gaze and sighed.

“No.” You said getting out of the car. It was a quiet neighborhood and you didn’t want attention so you thought the best idea was not to bring the others. You waited until Mick locked the car then headed towards the door casually glancing around as if someone was watching.

“It was a pretty good idea to come here though might telling me how are we gonna go in?” He tilted his head.

“Gimme a minute.” You looked in the flower pots, under the rug and even on the top of the door but you couldn’t find a single key. “Damn it. He must have to hide it somewhere else.” He used to put it under the rug. “Nevermind. Be right back.”

“But, (Y/N)-” Mick started but you were already running on the road to the house on the other side. After knocking and knocking a lady opened it and hugged you. Later, a police car was slowly coming on the road making Mick feel paranoid. 

“Come on, (Y/N).” He muttered just at the moment you were already on your way back and even the cops letting you through. You were smiling and showing a key in your hand.

“She always took care of the house while we were on vacation.” You shrugged and opened the door successfully. When you stepped in you felt a sudden urge to vomit just from smelling the same scents like years ago.

“Are you alright?” He took your hand into his.

“Yeah. Just the memories.” You glanced around seeing all the pieces of furniture were in the same place as you just left. “Come, the office is in this way.” You walked past the kitchen and the living room. All those pictures were still there even your wedding photo. “Crazy psycho. He really did hope I would come back someday.”

“Is it Zoe?” Mick asked showing you the photo of Zoe’s first birthday. “She looks cute.” He smirked seeing the little girl covered with chocolate cake.

“Yeah, she does. Now let’s go.” As you got upstairs you flinched when you saw the bedroom. “I can’t believe it.”

“What is it?” Mick asked frowning.

“He put a lock on the door. I mean it needs a code.” You huffed. “Four numbers.” You typed the year of Zoe’s birth. Nothing. The year you two met. Nothing. 

“When did exactly you formed the band?” You turned to Mick who looked surprised.

“1981, why?” He rubbed the back of his head. You typed the numbers and the door fucking opened.

“What the hell?” You giggled and your eyes went bigger. The room was neat and clean as always. You sat down in his huge chair and began searching in the wooden drawers. Papers and papers nothing much. You didn’t know what you were searching for exactly but you hoped you would find something helpful. Mick was reading the titles of the books on the shelves. When you reached the bottom drawer you pushed it down and a secret section appeared. You watched too many movies.

“Have you found something yet?” Mick asked standing next to you. You only found a cassette. You took and put in the player then pressed the button.

 _“Hey, (Y/N). It’s me. I see you made it to our house. I guess you either broke in or asked for the key from Mrs. Gray. I hope you found what you were looking for and decided to stay a bit longer. All the good memories happened here, the nights mainly…if you know what I mean. See? I knew you wanted to get back here. If you wanna stay with me and Zoe call the number written on the other side of the tape. If not, then Zoe will be disappointed she won’t be able to see her mother. But you know, time heals everything so I’m not worried. The choice is yours, (Y/N).”_ The file ended.

∆

_A month since Zoe was taken away_

The police searched through the whole house but they couldn’t find anything. You needed to take it in your hand. Doc had a brilliant idea though. At every concert, you handed out pictures of John and Zoe so they could memorize their faces. The TV also showed so it was now a matter of time. But it was so hard. So freaking hard. Sleepless nights and alcohol. It helped you through the days but Mick wasn’t fond of it. He always took the bottles from your hand.

“You need to hold on, (Y/N)! You can’t break down. She needs you. And so do I.” He cupped your face with his hands. “Just stop it okay?”

“You don’t understand.” You pulled away. Doc also noticed that you were sleepy and couldn’t concentrate on your tasks so he technically forced you to rest. Now work couldn’t even make you forget. You needed to find other distractions. You started to hang out at parties and meet new people, and even Vanity. Nikki, Tommy, Vanity, and you were sitting on the sofa being pretty wasted. Drugs were everywhere, even on the floor.

“Come on, (Y/N). Don’t be a pussy.” Nikki teased you.

“I don’t know Nikki. I haven’t done this since…since I don’t even remember!” You snickered.

“Then it’s high time. It won’t hurt you, I promise.” Vanity winked and sniffed a line. “See? I’m all good.” Your head was already spinning around and Mick would kill you. But you were such a wreck. One line won’t hurt, right?

“Woah, (Y/N). You did it like a pro so don’t tell me you don’t know.” Nikki’s eyes widened. You leaned back on the sofa and already started to feel the warmness running in your veins. You placed your head on Tommy’s shoulder as support while Vanity climbed on Nikki and sat in his lap already kissing him deeply.

“Umm, I think I will find Heather, too. Will you be alright?” Tommy asked standing up. You were nodding and gesturing with your hand that you will be okay. Just before you blacked out.

∆

“(Y/N)! Wake up! Come on!” You felt a hand-clapping your face.

“I’m awake just stop it.” You flinched.

“Oh god. You fucking scared me.” Vince snapped as he was kneeling next to the couch. “What did you take in?”

“I don’t remember. I don’t even know where I am.” You muttered and slowly sat up. Your heart skipped a beat when you realized about the drugs. “Please tell me Mick doesn’t know about this.”

“That you did drugs?” The guitarist asked from behind. “You know, I thought you were better than this.” Then he turned and left oppositely. You stood up and started to run after him as fast as your condition let you.

“Mick, stop! Let me explain.” You yelled making him stop.

“What can you explain about it, huh?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t done this! Cause I may not believe you.”

“At least I had reasons to do it.” He muttered.

“Like I don’t have any. You know what? Stop acting like my father! I’m an adult and I know what I’m doing.” You folded your arms.

“Then I’m done helping you. I will leave it to your father.” He said earning a gasp from you.

“What?”

“I called your father to bring you home. I don’t want to send you to rehab so I thought fresh air will clean your mind.”

“I can’t believe you. You know that I’m not on the same page as my mother. Why are you doing this?” You whimpered. You placed your hands on his shoulder. 

“Please, don’t do this.”

“I can’t do this anymore, (Y/N). Not with you.” He pushed down your hands from his shoulder leaving you there all alone.

∆

”(Y/N)!“ Mick shook your shoulders gently in order to wake you up. You sat up quickly. You were covered in sweat and your chest was rising heavily. "Calm down. It was just a nightmare.” He said as he was rubbing your back.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” You panted.

“You were calling my name. What did you dream about?” He asked putting his finger under your chin, slightly raising your head.

“Doesn’t matter. Just promise you will never leave me.” You looked in his sky blue eyes.

“Of course, I won’t. Don’t even think about it.” He said while tucking a lock of hair from your face and was stroking your face with the tip of his finger. He tilted his head in sideways and leaned closer. He was so close it felt like he was breathing into your lungs. He captured your lower lip between his and deepened the kiss making you groan.

He climbed on the top of you pushing down on the bed while your hands were behind his head as he supported himself on his elbows. You gently bit down his lower lip earning a moan from him before he pulled apart for a moment just to gaze at you lovingly and lustfully. Then he started to hint kisses on your face, your neck, and chest while you bit down your lip not to be loud. It was your first time together since Zoe wasn’t there and felt so good to be with Mick. He supported you in many ways and could always count on him. You didn’t need the drugs, alcohol, or anything that could stop you from finding your daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think (Y/N) will be able to recover and gather her strength again?


	9. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) does everything to find Zoe and finally some justice is on the way.

The next day, you woke up next to Mick who was still sleeping like the dead, and as much as you would love to stay next to him, you got dressed and rushed down the hallway and knocked on Doc’s door. After hearing loud murmuring and cursing he finally opened the door and was facing you. He arched a brow and leaned on the door frame with crossed arms.

“Hello, (Y/N). What do you want?” He asked with a blank face making you sigh, knowing you have to apologize for your previous behavior. You were a wreck and it affected your job, your marriage.

“I would like to apologize. I know that I was a useless, annoying bastard, and I know I wasn’t there for you when you needed the most…so I hope you will forgive me, Doc.” You bit your lip and were swinging on your feet. Doc was the ultimate boss you ever met and you were afraid he lost faith in you.

“(Y/N), listen. I sent you to rest for a reason. You were in a crisis and still are, and I wanted you to spend time alone time, thinking through all your options and wondering where your daughter could be. Yes, I was damn furious at you, cause you spent this time drinking alcohol and doing drugs. It was the least I was expecting, especially from you.” Doc said with a small smile on his lips making you believe what he said. He truly meant that and you completely understood his point of view.

“I knew my behavior was not quite appropriate and I’m willing to do all the filthy tasks you will give since I do deserve it. Also, I’m so grateful for your forgiveness, Doc. It means a lot to me.” You stated and your lips turned up to a smile making him smirk.

“Come on in.” He gestured with his hand and you entered the room before closing it. “I’m sure there is a reason you came here. So mind telling me what happened? ”

“Well, umm, are you sure you want details?” You giggled and he immediately got it. His eyes widened making you laugh harder. “Though I have other intentions, I would like to take part in the search and do everything I can to find Zoe. Also, I had quite a weird dream last night and it gave me some ideas where they can be.”

“And…?” He asked tilting his head while offering you a seat on the couch in front of him. You sat down and placed your elbows on your knees.

“You know that I don’t have a marvelous connection with my mom, though she loved John with her whole heart.” You wondered. You were thinking that your mother truly was able to do that.

“Yeah, I know about that. And how can I help?” He leaned closer, clapping his hands.

“I need some free time. It’s time to visit my parents.”

∆

“Are you sure everything is gonna be alright? Don’t want me to come, too?” Mick asked rubbing the top of your hand with his thumbs next to your car.

“I’m sure, Mick. My mom won’t be so talkative if you are there. Heather and I will be okay and I will call you as soon as we arrive there, alright?” You looked in his eyes and you could see that he desperately intended to go with you, but he had a tour to perform and his presence wouldn’t help this time.

“Alright.” He sighed placing a soft kiss on your forehead. “Also, if your mother knows something call me immediately and I and the guys will come and beat the shit out of that man.”

“Thank you, my savior.” You smiled and pulled him into a deep kiss. Your fingers were busy with his hair as he rested his on your waist and the other behind your neck.

“Come on, (Y/N). Let’s go.” Heather interrupted the moment and put your bag in the back of the car. You pecked Mick’s lips one more time and walked to the driver’s side and got in. Mick shoved his hands in his pockets and was hoping you will find out some useful pieces of information.

Being with Heather was a precious thing and you enjoyed every minute of it. She was so kind, generous, and funny, you were just hoping that they will stay together with Tommy. You blasted the music and both of you sang along with it from the top of your lungs.

“I’m on the highway to hell.” You screamed but stopped when you realized that you were indeed. The house you were raised in felt like hell now, only your father made it bearable. “Umm, I don’t want to kill the mood but I hope you are aware of my mother. She isn’t the kindest one so I’m already sorry in advance if she says something rude.” You gripped the wheel tighter glancing at her.

“Yeah, I’m aware. Steven told me about her and what she did at your wedding. And don’t be sorry, I know it’s not your fault.” She gave you an encouraging smile and kept singing the song.

∆

When you arrived, you stayed in the car looking at the house where you spent your childhood. The yellow building, the huge oak tree in the backyard with the swing and you could still smell the scent of the flowers just by looking at them. You weren’t ready to meet your mom. The last time you saw her was at your wedding and you only talked to her when Zoe was taken away. Though at least you could finally see your dad, that was something.

After you gathered all your patience to be able to deal with your mom and Heather nodded you got out of the car and walked past the bushes and flowers in front of the house. You rose your arm and almost knocked but just couldn’t.

“I can’t do this Heather. I may be just paranoid thinking that about my mom. She wouldn’t be able to. She is a mother, too.” You sighed rubbing your temple. You were seriously clueless about what was the best thing to do.

“(Y/N), if we drove here that much, I think the least thing is to say hi to your dad and just ask your mom. You know her well, you know when she is lying or hesitating. Trust your gut feelings.” She placed her hands on your shoulders and shook you. “You can do it. And I will be here. And if nothing happens, we will have a fabulous girl day!” She winked and knocked on the door instead of you. You wanted to say something really rude just because the door opened. Your dad was standing there a huge smile on his face.

“Kiddo!” He lift you up and span you around. It was his habit, he couldn’t help it, though you knew one particular person who always did the same. “What are you doing here? Why didn’t you call that you are coming, I would’ve cleaned the house or at least would’ve done the washing up.” He giggled rubbing the back of his head.

“Why? Isn’t mom home?” You asked frowning your eyebrows. You shared a concerned look with Heather.

“No. She left a few days ago. But how impolite I am.” He looked at Heather with the brightest smile and grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on it. He was always a gentleman. A goofy one, though. “I’m George, his father.” He smirked at you and ruffled your hair.

“I’m Heather, nice to meet you.” She introduced herself.

“But come on in, ladies. Let’s sit down and have a drink then after you can tell me why you visited.” He murmured with his thunderous voice. You showed Heather the way to the living room and settled down on the couch.

“Be right back, I will go and call Mick we arrived.” You stated and went over to the phone to dial the number. “Hey, Mick. It’s me, (Y/N). We arrived here safe and sound, though, something is up. She is not here. I mean, the house is a full mess so she is being away for a few days now and she never left the house for more than a day… Alright, take care. Bye.” You hung up and went back to Heather. Your dad brought a silver tray with three glasses of lemonade and placed it on the table before sitting down.

“So, why did you come without saying any word? Did something happened?” He asked sipping his drink.

“Do you know where is mom?” You didn’t have time to kill. Every second mattered.

“Not really. You know her, she never let us know why she is doing anything, or where she goes.“ He scoffed. You bit your bottom lip while Heather buried her face in her hands. "Why, is there a problem?”

“My daughter is missing, dad. As you know.” You murmured quite annoyingly as he didn’t act like that. Like nothing happened like his granddaughter hasn’t been missing.

“Yes, sweetie and I’m so sorry. Can I help with anything?” He looked in your eyes with pure honesty.

“Actually, there is. Do you know if mom possesses any kind of facility, I mean a house or cottage somewhere?” You inquired standing up and leaning on the wall next to the window. You drew the curtain a bit and peeked from behind it. You could see the backyard with the tree which you on you always hang, sometimes even falling down. You wished you only had to worry about getting bruises.

“No, darling.” He began as you turned to him again. “However, we could do a bit of research. Come.” He said coldly. The smile from his face faded as if he knew you would find something horrible. He feared he would find out something which could ruin his relationship with your mom or with you. And he didn’t want that.

∆

“Zoe, look! It’s your favorite food. Pancakes!” John exclaimed with a big smile as the pancake landed on Zoe’s plate. He poured a massive amount of maple syrup on it as Zoe licked her bottom lip at the sight.

“It looks yummy.” She giggled and started to consume it with huge bites, her face covered already in the syrup. “Daddy used to make this, too, for breakfast.” She hummed tasting the pancake making John’s blood boil in his veins. He hated Mick with every cell of his body, for stealing his wife, his daughter, his life. Weeks passed and he still couldn’t make Zoe forget about that man. “Why aren’t you eating, dad?”

“I’m not hungry, darling.” He put on a fake smile and went back to making more pancakes for her.

“Dad, can I meet Elizabeth today? I haven’t seen her in ages!” Zoe asked with puppy eyes which John couldn’t see.

“No.” He simply said began to feel more and more frustrated. He clenched his jaw and flipped the pan.

“But, why? Uncle Vince always let me.” She pouted.

“Don’t EVER say that name again! Or any of theirs, do you understand?!“ He yelled still with his back to Zoe. Zoe jumped from the sudden loudness making the pancake fell to the floor. Tears already gathered in her onyx eyes as she was scared. Scared of her own dad. Scared of the whole situation which she didn’t understand. Why she couldn’t see her mom, her daddy, her uncles, and aunties.

"I’m sorry.” She sobbed and left the table running. John was massaging his temples for shouting at his daughter but he couldn’t take it any longer. He turned to go after her and say sorry but your mother blocked his way.

“What did she do?” She inquired with an arched brow.

“Nothing.” He hissed through his teeth and sat down on one of the chairs burying his face in his hands.

“There has to be something.” She insisted, making the man mad. “She never cries for any reason.”

“I said NOTHING!” He screamed slapping his hand on the table. Your mother didn’t even flinch, just settled down gracefully next to John.

“You don’t have to be that dramatic. Anyway, what’s your plan? Where are you taking her?” She was playing with her ring on her finger twisting it. She thought about your dad, her husband. She loved that man and that’s why she didn’t tell him anything. She didn’t want George to bear this burden.

“I don’t know. Actually, I was thinking of staying here. Settle down, search for a school for Zoe so she can finally get the proper education. And I will find a new job.” He said with a bit of relief. It sounded so well he couldn’t believe it could work. On the one hand, he wanted to stay like that, just Zoe and him occasionally your mom visiting them. On the other hand, he lived in fear that one day, you will come and destroy this new life.

“I would love that sweetie, though I fear that it won’t work. Not that you can’t stay here, it’s just-” She was searching the words.

“I know. I know.” John murmured. “And I am more than thankful for you letting us live in your house. It’s quite pleasant here.” Zoe was fond of going to the nearest playground or to the beach, though she always complained about how much she missed Uncle Nikki and the others. John was tried with all of his effort to make her forget them, but it seemed impossible. The bands had such a big impact on her, they influenced her fully.

“I’m glad I could help you and that my granddaughter is now in good hands. (Y/N) seemed a terrible mother for letting Zoe talk and spend time with those ‘musicians’.” She emphasized the last word. “All the drugs, alcohol, and groupies there. I don’t know how Zoe didn’t see neither.” She taunted raising a brow.

“The main point that she is here, with me safe and sound.” He noted getting up from his chair and heading to Zoe to apologize.

“Where do you think you are going?” She asked bitterly. “Let her be, it’s not healthy to apologize immediately. She has to think through her actions.”

“Don’t.” He held up a finger. “Don’t dare to tell me how should I treat Zoe. And now, we are going to the park and we will eat ice cream whether you like it or not.”

∆

“Here are all the documents I found. Feel free to search anywhere, to be honest since at this point I lost all my faith in her if your theory is true.” Your dad sighed. He knew his wife, your mother, but he never thought she was capable of doing such a thing. Kidnapping her own granddaughter just because she despised her daughter and the circumstances she lived in.

“I’m sorry, dad. I know it must be damn hard for you.” You pouted leaning your head on his right arm. “Let’s hope my theory isn’t true. It would be the best.”

“Love you, kiddo.” He ruffled your hair and left the room leaving you and Heather looking for something you hoped you would find. To be honest, you didn’t know what you expected. Proving your theory, finding evidence against your mother would destroy your dad and your nonexistent relationship with her. However, you really missed Zoe and your heart was aching to hold her again in your arms.

“So, let’s begin.” You declared handing a huge pile of papers to Heather and putting one in front of yourself. Hours passed though you didn’t find a thing. Reading through documents, flicking through pictures of houses, cars, you didn’t find anything useful when you decided to have a look around the house. There had to be something, you felt it in your bones even it sounded ridiculous. You were now damn sure your mother was involved and you wanted to prove it.

“I think I will have a break if you don’t mind (Y/N). Also, can I use the phone, please?” She asked stretching her back.

“Yeah, sure. Make yourself home.” You said not looking up from the paper you were reading. Heather walked over to you and stood behind your chair. She placed a soft kiss on the top of your head and placed her hands on your shoulders.

“Be patient. And take a break.”

“You are right, I need to clean my head a bit.” You sighed closing the dossier. After she left the room and you could hear her talking you went upstairs. On your way, you ran your fingers on the handrail and took two steps at once. As you were standing in front of your parents’ bedroom you peeked in if your dad was there, but luckily you couldn’t see him. You closed the door cautiously after you entered and sat down on the bed on your mother’s side. You opened all the drawers in the nightstand, nothing. Under the pillow, nothing. Under the mattress, nothing. After cursing and boxing into the pillow several times the light bulb above your head switched on. There was one more place in the house that seemed the most obvious one. The safe.

∆

“Did you like it, Zoe?” John asked licking his vanilla ice cream while holding her hand.

“Yes!” She murmured eating her chocolate one. “It’s yummy.”

“Indeed. Would you like to go to the park? I would die for a little walk there.” He smirked glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

“Let’s go!” She yelled putting her ice cream in the air. “Dad, look!” She smiled from ear-to-ear when she saw a motorcycle gang approaching them. About 10-15 men were riding their black choppers. “Hell’s Angels.” John read from their vest making him nervous. “They look badass, princess, but can we go?” He insisted.

“Can we wait while they park, please? Their club-house is right here.” She giggled as she noticed the same symbol on the building next to them. John gripped her hand firmly making her flinch. “This hurts.” She hissed.

“Oh, sorry, honey.” He let her hand go. A few riders parked right next to them earning a panicked look from John.

“They are so cool!” She admired the bikes and the guys as well while John was just standing there like a tree. After she gathered all her confidence she even walked to one of them. “Hello, sir. I just wanted to say that you have a really nice motor. My uncles also have them.” She said looking up at the man who raised his brows.

“Oh, hello, little one. Thank you so much.” He was surprised that a little girl talked to him, he wasn’t used to that. Most of the parents dragged their children away from them, but this child’s dad looked… familiar? He narrowed his eyes to see better in the sunlight. “Who are your uncles exactly?” He asked leaning down to be closer to her.

“Uncle Nikki, Uncle Tommy, and Uncle Vinnie.” She said shyly. The man straightened up and stood next to her closely, glaring at John. He gestured to his mates to come closer making John, even more, freaked out if that was possible.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I think I know you from somewhere. Come and have a drink with us.” He stated crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Umm…” John gulped and cleared his throat. “Th-Thanks for the invitation, but we have to go.” He reached for Zoe’s hand but the man pulled the girl away.

“That wasn’t a question.”

∆

Documents, jewelry, money. That was all you found in the safe. You were about to give up when you found a tiny little black box in the back. It had a silky touch making you frown. A silver ring was in it and a piece of paper. You unrolled the paper and read it. An address was written on it. Nothing but an address.

“Heather!” You screamed, your heart racing and you could hardly breathe. You were walking from wall-to-wall trying to calm down but you just couldn’t. You didn’t know what this address was, but you were sure it was important, hiding in the safe.

“What is it?” Heather was panting from running. “Did you find something?”

“I think so.” You said happily. “I’m gonna call Mick then we will go to this place.” You handed her the paper and ran downstairs when the phone rang. You picked it up immediately. “Yes?”

 _“(Y/N), it’s me, Mick. I’ve just had a phone call. They found Zoe. Do you hear? They found her.”_ You heard him crying making you relieved, too. Tears running down your cheek as your back faced the wall and sank on the floor.

“Where is she? And who called you?” Questions crossing your mind and you couldn’t believe you will be able to hold your daughter finally. After months of sadness, misery, and void you will see Zoe.

 _“One of our friends from Hell’s Angels. They are at their club-house. We will set off as soon as possible, meet you there.”_ He said so quickly you couldn’t comprehend it.

“Wait, Mick!”

_“Yes, love?”_

“Don’t call the police. I would like to finish him off on my own.” You stated not wanting to hear any kind of rejection.

 _“Sure.”_ He smirked on the phone and hung up before Heather arrived and sat down next to you on the ground. You leaned back your head and were planning the ways how John will suffer. And the fact that Hell’s Angels got him, just made things much easier. You knew you couldn’t hand him to the police. That would be too easy and there wouldn’t be any satisfaction.

“What is it? Did you tell him?” She asked.

“No, but I have news. Some of our friends found Zoe. And they got John, too.” A wide smile spread on your face. You couldn’t believe that you finally got him. After what you and everyone else have been through, he will get what he deserves.

“That’s wonderful, let’s go!” She exclaimed standing up and reaching for your hand to help you. “(Y/N)?” She asked when you didn’t move.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” You bit your lip. “This thing with my mom disturbs me. But you are right, let’s go.” You grabbed her hand and you were standing on your feet again. “I will tell dad and we can set off.”

∆

“I will fucking sue all of you.” John spit on the floor. “It’s against the laws!”

“I’m sorry, but kidnapping is also illegal, no?” One of the members of the Angels stood in front of John who was tied to a chair in a room. Only the two of them were there, the biker keeping an eye on your ex-husband.

“She is MY child, too.” He yelled as another man entered the room.

“What’s up, Reaper? Do you need help to get some information from this?” He gestured towards John who was clenching his jaws from anger. He was about to blow up.

“He is not very talkative, Reg, but I think we can make him talk.” Reaper crossed his arms and stepped forward to John making him tensed.

“Don’t dare to touch me. You will regret it if you do.” He threatened, earning a chuckle from Reg and Reaper.

“Woah, man. We just shat in our pants.” Reg laughed.“But we won’t hurt you, don’t worry. We will leave your pretty face for (Y/N). She is a pretty badass chick, I’m sure her hand is itching to give you a high-five on your face.”

“With a chair.” Reaper added.

“She won’t hurt me. She is not capable of that, she never defended herself back in the days either.” He snickered. “When I hit her. When I punched her. When I made her fear. You should’ve seen her face when I told her I will take Zoe away. Priceless moment.”

“If you say another word, I won’t leave you for her. I will choke you to death with my bare hands.” Reaper grabbed John’s chin firmly.

“I thought won’t hurt me.” He had a mischievous smirk on his face, revealing his teeth. “Pussies.” Reaper’s fist flew right into John’s face making his nose bleed and his teeth were now red from the blood. Yet he was still smiling like a mad man.

“(Y/N) will take that smile off of your face.” Reg muttered kicking John’s leg and leaving the room.

∆

“I can’t believe I will see my princess soon!” Steven said happily running down to the bus since both of the bands stated their will to go and beat the shit out of John.

“Our princess.” Axl corrected the drummer hurrying next to him.

“Well, I can’t wait to see (Y/N) giving John a piece of her mind. It will be fun.” Slash added already imaging the situation when they arrived at the bus which was waiting for them. The guys from the Crüe were already onboard.

“Where the hell have you been? We should be on the road right now.” Mick snapped leaning out the window.

“Sorry, Mick.” Izzy apologized, getting on the bus and taking the seat next to him.

“Let’s just go.” He muttered looking out of the window worryingly. He was afraid that John will somehow sneak out of their hands. That somehow that bastard will get away from the things he did and will get no punishment. But then he thought of you. He knew that you won’t be merciful. Not this time.

“Everything is gonna be alright, Mick. She is now in good hands.” Izzy said as if he could read Mick’s mind.

“Thank you, man.”

∆

“(Y/N), you need to slow down.” Heather glared at the dashboard.

“Sorry.” You slowed the car down a bit. “I’m just excited, that’s all.”

“I understand but if we get arrested we won’t see Zoe soon. And we are almost there, don’t mess this up.” She placed her hand on yours and squeezed it. You were grateful to have a friend like her. She stood next to you in every situation, and it didn’t matter what was it about. You barely had real friends, mainly in the times with John and it felt good that could count on someone. You truly hoped she and Tommy will stay together for a pretty long time. You needed Heather in your life.

“I will try.” You smiled, quickly giving her a wink. “And Heather-”

“Yes?”

“Thank you. Thank you for all the things you have done for me, supporting me and being my best friend.”

“I should say the same. I’m glad I can have you in my life and there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” She said. “But now, let’s get Zoe.”

After driving for a few minutes you slowed down to be able to search the club-house.

“Look, it’s right there!” She exclaimed pointing at the motorcycles parking in front of the building. You parked nearby, stopped the car, and nearly run to the entrance. Your heart was beating and you were panting from both the running and the excitement. A few riders were standing there and you walked over to them.

“Hey, umm, I’m (Y/N). We got a phone call that you find Zoe. Is that true? Is she here?” You asked biting your lip, praying it was rue. You would break if not. That would be the end of you.

“Yes, come this way.” He answered and showed you the way. “I’m so glad you are here. By the way, I’m Reaper.”

“Nice to meet you. Anyway, thanks for the call, and mind if I ask how did you find her?”

“Actually, it wasn’t that hard. She approached me and I recognized her from the flyers which your band handed out on concerts.” He gave you an encouraging smile and opened the door for you. “She should be here.”

When you entered the house your eyes were wandering from person to person scanning the place. Then you saw her. She was standing in front of the jukebox reading the titles of the songs. Tears were running down your cheeks and you could merely breathe.

“Zoe?” You sobbed.

“Mommy? Mommy!” She yelled rushing into your arms. You kneeled to be able to hug her tightly. You held her strongly, you wanted to smell her again, fill your lungs with her scent.

“I love so much. You can’t imagine.” You whispered into her hair. “I will never leave you for a second from now on. I’m sorry for not being there to you, darling.”

“What are you talking about? You were there for me. Always.” She hugged you tighter almost choking you, but you didn’t mind. “I love you, mommy.”

“Oh, honey. You can’t imagine how I missed you.” You murmured when you heard the door opening.

“Where is she?” Mick inquired with quite an angry tone. Then his eyes found you and Zoe and his heart skipped a beat. He approached and kneeled next to you.

“Princess.” He sighed making you look up at him. Zoe let you go to hug Mick also who held her for dear life. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too, daddy.” She smiled. Mick placed a kiss on the top of her head while rubbing her back then he looked at you. You were smiling and the sparkle in your eyes was back. You were whole again. You leaned your head on Mick’s shoulder while admiring your little girl.

“I promised, I won’t cry. But it’s impossible.” Steven sobbed while Duff patted his back.

“It’s alright, buddy. It’s alright.” He said with shining eyes.

“Princess, look who all gathered here!” Mick gushed with a smirk. He knew Zoe was crazy about his uncles. Your daughter glanced up and saw all of her uncles standing there.

“Uncleeess!!” She got up and ran right into Steven’s arms. “Popcorn!” She giggled. “And Uncle Duffie, Axl, Slash, and Izzy!! I missed you so much!”

“We missed you, too, darling.” Axl croaked when the door opened again.

“Uncle Nikki, Vinnie, Tommy!” She yelled reaching for Nikki. Steven gave her to the bassist with a pout. “My favorite uncles!”

“See, Rose? I told ya.” Vince smirked running his fingers in Zoe’s hair making Axl clenching his jaws.

You just shook your head along with Mick. He placed his hand on your waist and pulled you closer while kissing your temple.

“I can’t believe that I could hold her in my arms again.” Mick uttered. Even Zoe wasn’t his daughter biologically, he loved her more than anything.

You let everyone take their time with your daughter, you sat down to think a bit. Then a thought crossed your mind like a train. It was time to visit him. You rose from the chair with a determined face when Mick grabbed your wrist.

“Where are you going?” He asked worryingly.

“You know where. Wanna come?” You asked as he joined and followed you to Reaper.

“Are you ready?” He asked knowing exactly what you wanted. You nodded and took a deep breath. Your hands were shaking so you shoved them in your pockets. He stopped in front of a door at the end of the corridor.

“Just make sure Zoe stays there.” You noted and opened the door, Mick just behind you. John was sitting on the chair in the center of the room with a bowed head. Blood soaked his white shirt on his chest and his hair. He must’ve got some punches earlier. Good.

You noticed his hands and feet were tied to the chair so he couldn’t move. Familiar situation and Karma is a bitch.

“Are you sure you want this? We can still ask the guys to finish him.

"No. I would like to do this, on my own.” You declared and switched on the lights making John growl and raising his head with narrowing eyes.

“What the-” He began. “Oh, hey, (Y/N).” He bellowed.

“You are awake. Great.” You quoted him. You said the same words he told you. 

“As you see the roles have switched. How do you feel?”

“Now that I can finally see you, much better to be honest.” He grinned revealing his bloody teeth. You could feel Mick tense and notice his balled fist ready. You knew what game John was playing, and you needed to stay sane and calm.

“I think I will be alright. Can you leave us alone, please?” You turned to Mick who frowned his brows.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” He stated glaring at the man.

“Just trust me, okay? Go and spend some time with Zoe.” You needed Mick to get out. You needed to be alone, you will do things which he would stop for your own sake of course but you didn’t care about yourself. You wanted revenge.

“Alright, but I will be right here. Just call if you need backup.” He pecked your lips and left the room his eyes not leaving John. “You just stay there, you fucking psycho.”

“Ah, how I missed his kind behavior.” John claimed knitting his brows after Mick left the room. You were walking around John like a predator waiting for its prey. John jerked his head in the direction of you, watching your steps. “Can’t you just stop? My neck is hurting.”

“Oh, poor, John. His neck is hurting.” You exaggerated leaning into his face quickly. “I don’t give a fucking damn about you, or your problems. After we are done, my main purpose will be to forget you and erase those days from my mind.” You huffed making him chuckle. You jerked away hissing. “What’s so funny? Have you gone crazy during the recent weeks?”

“You know, the whole situation is hilarious. The exchanged roles. The fact that I have been captured by bikers and that they had to tie me here, on a fucking chair!” He barked trying to loosen the ropes around his wrist. “Like I’m a serial killer or something. Whereas I just wanted a safe place and home for Zoe. I wanted to be his father, I wanted a family! A family with you. But as usual, you fucked it up. You destroyed the perfect environment for our daughter to live in, you destroyed her childhood.” He said making your heart ache, knowing he was right. If you had stayed at home and hadn’t met with Mick, Zoe would’ve had a normal family. No tours, no traveling, just normal life. “Come on, (Y/N), say something. I would like to hear your lovely voice.” He teased making you turn to him and punched him so hard he fell over along with the chair. The smile from his face disappeared and you were damn sure your fingers broke.

“What would you like to hear, huh? That I’m sorry? That I’m an awful mother? That you were a perfect father? Yes, you were. But you were the worst husband. You fucking hit me a dozen times, kept me hostage, took my daughter from me. The past few weeks felt like hell. And I will make sure you will go through the same.” You growled.

“And what’s next? You will hand over me to the others and watch them kill me?” He scoffed.

“No, I won’t give them the pleasure.” You smirked. “Reaper!” You yelled, and the door opened immediately.

“Yes?” He asked arching his brows looking at the man on the ground.

“Can you please put him back? Only one hand left for me.” You were rubbing your hurt wrist.

“Of course.” He smiled as John was sitting properly again. “Do you need something else?”

“A gun.” You said.

“A what?” He asked carefully.

“You heard. Give me a gun.” You demanded holding your palm in front of him.

“I understand that you desperately want to murder him, but I don’t think you should do it. It would affect your life even if you feel like it won’t. It damn will. So my answer is no. I’m sorry.” He rubbed the back of his head.

“Reaper, don’t play with me. You said you would take care of his dead body, so give me a fucking gun!” You screamed resting your hand on your hip.

“No, and I won’t argue.” He crossed his arms towering over you. He was a lot taller than you but you didn’t fear him. Not now.

“Me neither. And one way or another I will end him. I wanted to do it quickly without much pain, but you leave me no choice.” You sighed.

“Reaper, listen here. I don’t want to suffer. And I know you don’t care but can’t you just give her a gun?” John was freaked out, yet he couldn’t believe that you would be able to actually kill him.

“Shut the hell up! You don’t have a word here.” Reaper snapped considering what you said. “Listen, here. What about if I give you a baseball bat instead? That’s more fun and you can’t hurt yourself with that.”

“No!” John yelled from fear. “Just give her a fucking gun already.”

“I can’t believe but I agree with him.” You said rubbing your eyes. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I know what it’s like to take someone’s life. And it didn’t feel that good you are hoping for. You are a mother. Would you be able to kill your daughter’s father? In the same house? Consider your options.” He stepped closer and grabbed your shoulders, looking deep in your eyes. “(Y/N), you can torture him, he is right here, but for your own good, let someone else end him. Please.”

“I-I…damn, alright. You convinced me. You kind and caring motorcyclist.” His hands loosened on your shoulders as he smiled.

“Great choice. Now, wait a minute and I will bring you that weapon.” He stormed out of the room. You only had a few minutes. You took the gun in your hand and pointed at John whose eyes googled from his skull.

“Where the hell did you get that?” He demanded.

“While he was busy convincing me, I took it from his belt. I’m surprised he didn’t notice it.” You stepped closer so you couldn’t miss it.

“Wait, wait. Please, let me list all the reasons why you-” He begged.

“I do not care.” You took a deep breath and almost pulled the trigger when you felt a hand on your shoulder.

“(Y/N), please put that down.” Mick said carefully. “Give it to me.”

“Let me.” Tears rolled down your cheek and you wiped them away with your sleeve. “I can do this. I have so many reasons.” You sobbed and now with your shaking hands, you tried to aim. You pulled the trigger and pressed your eyes together from the sudden loudness. You opened one of your eyes to see the untouched John shaking. You missed it, and you weren’t sure if you did it on purpose deep in your heart or accidentally. Mick took the gun from your hand slowly and handed it to Reaper who was standing there shockingly. “You don’t deserve to die the way you want. You can’t have everything. I will leave you for the guys, let’s see if someone spears you.” You said calmly. And there is one final thing I need to know. Did my mother helped you?“

"You crazy bitch. Of course, your mother helped me. She knew that Zoe needs a home, a normal family. She hated you, she despised you.” You turned around and headed to the door. “Hey, I’m not finished yet.” He screamed.

“I am.”

∆

Hours passed, almost everyone wanted to get his revenge on the man and you let them do it. John didn’t deserve a quick death. You wanted him to suffer and it scared you. You never meant any harm to anyone, but him. He was the sickest, the cruelest person you’ve ever known. And why? Because he wanted a family.

“Are you alright?” Vince’s voice echoed from behind. You were sitting on the edge of the roof watching the waves crashing the coast nearby. He settled down next to you offering you a beer. You could see his knuckles were as red as yours when you took the bottle.

“I don’t know, Vinnie. It has been hell of a ride. The last few months felt like hell, but now maybe I can rest a bit.” You took a sip from your drink.

“And what about your mother? Will you search her?” He asked glancing at you from the corner of his eyes.

“Probably. But not now. I want to spend as much time as I can with Zoe and lock everyone out who insists to deny it. I would like to be with her, be with Mick, and all of you guys. Cause you are my family, the family I have always dreamed of.” You chuckled looking into the distance.

∆

_A few months later_

“Come on, boys! The audience is eager to see and hear you!” Doc declared gesturing for the boys to go onstage. You sat up from Mick’s lap and headed to the stage. Zoe sat on Tommy’s shoulders so she had the view. This time Guns N Roses was the first band to perform, warming up the crowd. One more song was still ahead so you had some time to kill. You pulled Mick away from the guys but no too suspiciously, yet they couldn’t hear you.

“What is it, darling?” He asked looking in your eyes with pure love.

“After the tour, I think our first thing to do is to find Nikki a new house since we will need that room.” You giggled noticing his puzzled facial expression. Nikki has been living with you for a few weeks now as he broke up with Vanity and he couldn’t go anywhere so you and Mick, after some persuasion, offered the guest room for Nikki until he finds a new apartment. Only with one condition, of course, no drugs in the house and he couldn’t go home high.

“Sorry, love, but I don’t understand. You were the one who asked me to give it to Nikki.” He raised a brow still not having a clue.

“I don’t think Nikki would like to share that room so that’s why.” You shrugged scanning his face if he took the hint.

“Don’t tell me either of them would like to move in.” He gestured towards his bandmates hating the idea to live with them.

“No, Mick. I’m…We are gonna have a baby.” You bit down your lip waiting for his reaction. He blinked slowly then the widest smile spread on his face and pulled you into a deep kiss. His hands wandered down on your belly.

“What? Are you sure?” The last time you saw him this joyful was when you said 'yes’ at your wedding.

“One hundred percent. At least, that’s what the doctor said.” You smiled resting your hand on his.

“Have you told anyone?”

“Only Heather knows. She brought me to the doctor.” You noted. “Are you happy, Mick?”

“Of course, I’m happy. Don’t you see it?” He cupped your face with his hands and pecked your lips. “I’m the happiest and luckiest man on the Earth. I have a wonderful wife, the most badass daughter, and a secret baby. I couldn’t be happier, (Y/N).”

“I love you so much.” You pulled him in a tight hug and held him strongly.

“Mötley Crüe. Stage, now!” Doc yelled. You were so distracted you didn’t even notice that Guns N Roses left the stage. You drifted back and let him go.

“Go, tiger.” You whispered in his ear earning another smirk as he ran to grab his guitar. Zoe stepped next to you and you picked her up. “Would you be happy if you had someone to play with?”

“I already have many people to play with, mommy. I have you, daddy, and my uncles.”

“But someone younger than you? You would have a real-life baby and you don’t have to play with Barbies.” You glanced at her.

“That would be fun! Popcorn will be happy that I won’t braid his hair.” She giggled.

“I’m sure of that, honey.” You snickered.

You looked at the band. Nikki, who was finally clean for a few weeks now, always helped around the house and looked after Zoe. Tommy, who always managed to cheer you up and his wife was the coolest. Vinnie, who understood you in many ways, he helped you through a lot and he was your soulmate. And lastly, the alien, the man who was your husband, your best friend, the father of your children, and the most skillful guitarist you’ve ever known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So every good (and bad) things have to end somehow, sometime. This story was I think a huge emotional rollercoaster with some important topic. Domestic violence is something we should talk about more as it’s unfortunately quite common. As always, I’m pretty curious about your opinion! Tell me your favourite scenes, your favourite lines or what would you have done with John lol


End file.
